Just the two of us
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hogwarts está vacío. En Hogsmeade tampoco hay nadie. Londres entero parece desierto. Todo el mundo ha desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y parece una cruel ironía del destino que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentren entre tanta soledad.
1. Capítulo 1

**"JUST THE TWO OF US"  
(Sólo nosotros dos)**

* * *

 **NA : **¡Hola! Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, ¡bienvenido! Si por el contrario eres uno de mis fieles lectores, debo decir que todo tiene una explicación. Sé que tengo mil historias esperando actualización... Pero llevo escribiendo esta mucho tiempo. Es la que iba adelantando cuando la inspiración para las demás se iba. Un día se me ocurrió y no pude evitar empezar a escribir, y por ahora llevo varios capítulos. Pretendo que sea un longfic.

Realmente pretendía no compartirla con el mundo hasta que la tuviera acabada del todo... pero es algo tan diferente que necesitaba conocer vuestra opinión :)  
 **  
IMPORTANTE:** Aquí no existe Voldemort ni los mortífagos. Ellos están en séptimo año, los anteriores transcurrieron sin incidentes.

 **Summary:** Hogwarts está vacío. En Hogsmeade tampoco hay nadie. Londres entero parece desierto. Todo el mundo ha desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y parece una cruel ironía del destino el hecho de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentren entre tanta soledad.

-Rating: M (tendrá contenido adulto en el futuro)  
-Hurt/Comfort: (podría contener escenas angst)  
-Romance lento.  
-Recomendaré banda sonora en cada capítulo.

 **Recomendación musical:** "Run for cover", Gabrielle Aplin.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Día 1.**

Hermione se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. La tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas le indicaba que todavía no era la hora de levantarse.  
Cualquier otro día lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo dos veces para repasar el examen de pociones que tenía a primera hora, pero ese día no era un día cualquiera. No, ese día era especial. Una tímida sonrisa escapó de entre sus labios. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde (y no precisamente estudiando), por lo que aquella vez se permitió quedarse unos minutos más en la cama.  
Se estiró un poco, sintiendo unas leves agujetas por todo el cuerpo. Estiró las sábanas un poco más para tapar su sonrisa. Pequeños flashes de lo que había ocurrido aquella madrugada vinieron a su mente. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de dar el paso con Ron… el _gran_ paso.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y se llevó una mano a los labios. Todavía sentía su ardiente cuerpo sobre ella, sus caricias, sus besos y atenciones.  
Recordaba el dolor del principio, las suaves palabras que le había susurrado al oído, la lentitud con la que había ido… y el placer. Sobre todo recordaba el momento exacto en el que había decidido relajarse y destensar su cuerpo. Había sido en ese preciso instante en el que había empezado a disfrutar. Era su primera vez y él había conseguido que fuera perfecto.

Ella y Ron siempre se habían mostrado confusos acerca de su relación. Porque eran amigos ante todo, y ambos eran demasiado conscientes de que podían estropearlo si decidían empezar a salir y las cosas no iban bien. Por eso siempre habían ido despacio con sus sentimientos.

Por lo general siempre había sido ella la que le había parado los pies cuando él parecía acercarse demasiado. Porque los dos habían decidido llevar aquello con calma, sopesar los pros y los contras antes de lanzarse a la piscina… uno siempre mira si está llena antes de tirarse, ¿no? Ninguno quería darse de bruces con el fondo de una piscina vacía.  
Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían decidido que querían intentarlo. Que se querían. Que no dejarían que saliera mal. Que lucharían por el otro.  
Hermione volvió a sonreír al recordar sus palabras: «Quiero hacerlo oficial».  
Ella también quería, por supuesto. Y estaba lista para hacerlo aquel mismo día.  
Sí, aquel sería un buen día.

Hermione se desperezó y bostezó un poco antes de abrir los ojos al fin. Miró fijamente al techo. Tal y como había supuesto, aún estaba amaneciendo… y realmente debía bajar de la nube de una vez y ponerse a repasar. Había estado estudiando dos semanas enteras para ese examen, pero el día de ayer no había hecho demasiado y eso la ponía nerviosa… ¿Y si había algo que no recordaba? ¿Y si había pasado por alto alguna anotación a pie de página donde ella misma se ordenara repasar una parte en concreto? Sacudió la cabeza. No había más que hablar, se levantaría y se cercioraría de que iba totalmente preparada al examen.

Hermione se incorporó en silencio y metió los pies en las zapatillas que descansaban frente a la cama. Volvió a estirarse un poco antes de levantarse. Todavía sentía su cuerpo un poco entumecido… pero todo dejó de importar cuando alzó la vista y no encontró a sus compañeras en sus respectivas camas. Hermione empezó a sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más y más deprisa en su pecho. ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera creído que era temprano cuando en realidad no lo era? No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el ventanal de la habitación más cercano, abriéndolo y mirando fuera. No lo entendía, realmente parecía estar amaneciendo ahora pero… ¿dónde estaban las demás?  
Echó un último vistazo a la estancia para comprobar que se encontraba sola y luego se apresuró a vestirse rápidamente, coger sus libros y salir de la habitación. Dudó unos instantes frente a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, pero al fin logró tocar con los nudillos un par de veces. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero como no obtuvo respuesta decidió entreabrir la puerta y echar un vistazo a su interior. No traspasó el umbral, pero parecía que allí tampoco había nadie. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y bajó con paso ligero a la sala común. Vacía. Salió disparada por el retrato y empezó a bajar las escaleras con urgencia.  
Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que algo no iba bien. El castillo seguía apagado, no daba la impresión de que el día hubiera comenzado todavía. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y, aunque caminaba con apremio y no se había fijado detenidamente, incluso hubiera jurado que faltaban las personas de los retratos. Todo seguía oscuro y no escuchaba que hubiera alumnos cerca, pero en su sala común tampoco había nadie.  
Realmente dudaba que las clases hubieran comenzado, así que al llegar a la planta principal corrió hasta el Gran Comedor. Empujó una de las puertas con el hombro mientras seguía cargando sus libros contra su pecho y entró dentro. Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de ninguna persona allí. Estaba totalmente sola. Y confusa, se encontraba muy, muy confusa.

Sintiendo ahora los latidos de su corazón tras las orejas, Hermione volvió a salir fuera y se dirigió a las mazmorras a toda prisa. No entendía nada, pero si resultaba que llegaba tarde al examen y el profesor Snape no le dejaba hacerlo no se lo perdonaría jamás. Porque lo mismo era que se había quedado dormida, y tal vez la oscuridad del castillo se debiera a un simple día encapotado. Como si no fueran típicos en Escocia, ¡por Merlín!

Hermione echó a correr como nunca lo había hecho. Ese examen era importante, había estado estudiando mucho tiempo para sacar una buena nota… no podía permitirse el lujo de tener esos deslices, ¡no en el último año!  
Hermione llegó a la clase en cuestión y, con la respiración entrecortada y un par de gotas de sudor naciendo en su frente, ni se molestó en llamar a la puerta. La abrió y entró directamente… solo para comprobar que también estaba vacía.  
Completamente desconcertada, Hermione se acercó a la mesa más cercana, dejó los libros sobre ella y se dejó caer en el asiento. ¿Dónde diablos estaba todo el mundo? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquel día? Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Todo tenía que tener una explicación razonable.

—Piensa Hermione, piensa —se dijo, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que explicara por qué parecía ser la única persona en el castillo.

—¿Desde cuando hablas sola, Granger?

Hermione dio un respingo en el asiento y se giró rápidamente hacia la inesperada voz que había sonado tras ella. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Desde que parece que todo el mundo ha desaparecido, Malfoy —respondió ella, cortante. Luego volvió a ponerse derecha. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión petulante de siempre, Draco Malfoy era la última persona que le apetecía ver en aquel momento.

Unos segundos más tarde sintió cómo el Slytherin caminaba lentamente por la habitación. Pasó por su lado y se apoyó contra una de las mesas de la fila de al lado. Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo movía la cabeza para echarse a un lado un mechón de pelo rubio que había caído por su rostro. Cruzó las piernas en un gesto despreocupado y miró alrededor.

—Yo también me preguntaba dónde demonios se había metido todo el mundo cuando vi de refilón a alguien doblar la esquina a toda prisa —comentó—. No esperaba encontrarte a ti.

Hermione lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, al parecer era yo la única persona que quedaba aquí. Si tenía que aparecer alguien más, pensé que al menos sería alguien un poco menos… un poco más...

Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo pensaba terminar la frase, pero desde luego ya había escuchado suficiente. Se levantó con rigidez y recogió los libros de encima de la mesa. Luego le dedicó una mirada helada y reprimió el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrer su columna vertebral cuando se percató de que sus grisáceos ojos también se clavaban en ella.  
Tragó saliva y trató de recomponerse.

—Me encantaría poder perderte de vista, Malfoy —espetó ella—, pero creo que lo mejor ahora es permanecer juntos hasta que sepamos qué ocurre.

Draco se separó de la mesa y dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Curiosa forma de querer perderme de vista —dijo él, con una sonrisa ladeada en la comisura de los labios. Ignoró la mueca en el rostro de Hermione y siguió hablando—. Mi sala común está completamente desierta. Snape tampoco está en su habitación.

—¿Has comprobado si Dumbledore está en su despacho? —quiso saber. Él negó con la cabeza. Ella sujetó los libros contra su cuerpo y se dio media vuelta, saliendo por la puerta. Draco la siguió y ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todas partes. No se escuchaba otra cosa que sus respiraciones irregulares. El castillo parecía abandonado, y aunque sabía que él nunca lo admitiría, estaba segura de que aquella sensación de aislamiento le asustaba a él tanto como a ella.  
Al llegar, la gárgola encargada de custodiar aquel despacho se apartó, dejándoles paso. Ambos se miraron, confusos, pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente. Parecía que ya no hacía falta una contraseña para acceder. Subieron el tramo de escaleras y, como si ya supieran de antemano que no iban a recibir respuesta, giraron el pomo de la puerta y entraron en el despacho del director. Estaba tan sombrío y frío como el resto del lugar. No tuvieron que preguntar en voz alta si había alguien ahí porque era obvio que seguían estando solos.  
Hermione suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si todavía albergara la esperanza de que todo el mundo apareciera de repente gritando que todo era una broma. Pero no tenía pinta de que eso fuera a suceder en aquel momento.

—Esto es muy raro —murmuró, más para ella misma que para Malfoy.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por lo evidente —dijo él, rodando los ojos.

Hermione lo miró sin tratar de ocultar la incredulidad en su rostro.

—¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿Todo el mundo ha desaparecido y tú no puedes dejar de ser petulante por un momento?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Podría si quisiera.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomó aire por la nariz y la soltó lentamente por la boca. Iba a calmarse. No iba a entrar en su juego. Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo ese día.

—Está bien —dijo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo—. A pesar de que es _evidente_ que esta situación es de lo más extraña, tiene que haber una explicación ¿no crees? Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a Hogsmeade para dar constancia de lo que ocurre.

—Ve tú —Draco se pasó una despreocupada mano por el rubísimo pelo—. Yo me voy a mi casa.

—¿Cómo vas a irte? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Desapareciéndome, tal vez? —respondió con tono insolente.

—Si hubieras leído "Hogwarts: Una historia" sabrías que no es posible aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los límites del castillo —espetó ella, alzando las cejas.

Él imitó su gesto antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—Si todo el mundo ha desaparecido de repente, Dumbledore incluido, no veo por qué no voy a poder desaparecerme yo también.

—Eso es ridículo —respondió Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dichas medidas protectoras no requieren de la presencia continua del director en el castillo, sería un sinsentido.

—Pues como lo que está pasando, ¿no te parece? —Draco asintió, dándose la razón a su propio razonamiento—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a poner al tanto a mi padre de todo esto.

Hermione divisó otra sonrisa ladeada en sus labios antes de que una fuerza mayor pareciera tragárselo de repente. Parpadeó un par de veces. Había conseguido desaparecerse… ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando aquel día? Sintiendo un punzante dolor en la cabeza debido a la rapidez con la que estaba actuando su cerebro para buscar una respuesta coherente, al parecer sin éxito, cerró los ojos, pensó en Hogsmeade y sorprendentemente también se desapareció.

* * *

El pueblo no parecía albergar más vida que el castillo, pero Hermione pensó que sería porque aún era temprano. Divagó un momento sobre dónde podría ir. Estaba claro que, aunque parecía un serio problema el hecho de que no quedara nadie en el castillo aparte de ella y Malfoy no iba a ponerse a llamar a la puerta de nadie que no conociera.  
Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a aquella misteriosa situación cuando empezó a caminar. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero el único sitio que sabía que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día era "Cabeza de Puerco". Se limitaría a pedirle al propietario que avisara al Ministerio de lo que estaba pasando. Lo haría desde la puerta, lógicamente, luego esperaría a que llegara alguien que solucionara lo que diablos fuera eso y todo volvería a la normalidad. Ron volvería, Harry volvería, todos volverían a Hogwarts y el director explicaría durante la cena aquel terrible suceso. Y entonces todo cobraría sentido en su cabeza. Las piezas encajarían y ella se sentiría estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. Estaba segura de que había algo que había pasado por alto, de lo contrario no se explicaba por qué no había encontrado un razonamiento lógico a todo aquello.  
Hermione se percató de que había llegado cuando sus propios pies se detuvieron frente al local. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Había esperado encontrarse al mismo barman que siempre atendía aquel sitio a todas horas, con su delantal sucio y roñoso y el aspecto de desaliñado que le caracterizaba, pero detrás de la barra no había nadie. Empujó la puerta un poco más y dio un paso al frente, tampoco había nadie en las mesas. Sin valentía para adentrarse más en aquel tugurio, Hermione carraspeó y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Hola?

Pero el silencio era tan abrumador que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de repente. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta, alzando la vista para mirar los edificios que se alzaban ante ella. Algunos rayos de sol ya habían empezado a hacer acto de presencia, pero ninguna silueta aparecía tras las ventanas. Aquella situación ya había empezado a darle miedo. Esperando que todo lo que estaba viviendo no fuera otra cosa que pura sugestión y deseando que Ron la estuviera esperando con una sonrisa y una taza de té, volvió a cerrar los ojos otra vez y se desapareció.

* * *

No sabía si era debido a la falta de alimento en su estómago o al más que evidente nerviosismo que se había ido apoderando de su cuerpo a lo largo de la mañana, pero Hermione necesitó un momento para recomponerse del ligero mareo que le había provocado esa segunda aparición. Cuando por fin se sintió un poco menos indispuesta sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la Madriguera. No quería alargar aquel sentimiento por más tiempo. Traspasó la valla del jardín y cuando llegó a la casa abrió la puerta. Entró dentro y se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de oír cualquier cosa que le indicara que no estaba sola. Pero lo único que escuchó fue su propia respiración.

—¿Señora Weasley? —preguntó, caminando por la casa—. ¿Ron?

Hermione empezó a mirar en todas las habitaciones, pero la Madriguera también daba la sensación de haber sido abandonada a su suerte. Ya no percibía esa sensación de calidez que solía invadirla al momento de poner un pie dentro, la alegría se había esfumado junto con todos los demás.

Llegados a ese punto sabía de sobra que no le hacía falta subir hasta la habitación de Ron para confirmar que no había nadie. El sólo pensamiento de ver su cuarto vacío y no tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba hizo que sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho, así que decidió ahorrarse el mal trago y volver a bajar a la planta principal.  
Agotada, dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Se sentía hambrienta y fatigada al mismo tiempo. Un dolor puntiagudo se había agarrado a su pecho. Un montón de pensamientos saturaban su mente hasta el punto de humedecerle los ojos. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Con la vista fija en una de las esquinas de esa habitación, Hermione apreció cómo la casa se llenaba de luz poco a poco. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba por qué seguía allí sentada. Parecía que hubieran pasado horas. Tal vez esperara que con el día la gente fuera apareciendo de repente. Su estómago rugió de tal manera que le dolió.

Allí no había nadie y no tenía pinta de que alguien fuera a entrar por la puerta en algún momento.  
Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro mojado por las silenciosas lágrimas que se habían derramado sin su permiso, Hermione se obligó a levantarse. Tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Su hogar, la casa donde le habían brindado un amor incondicional, el lugar que siempre había rebosado vida y alegría, donde no faltaban los gemelos haciendo trastadas o las comidas familiares alrededor de aquella gran mesa, ahora estaba vacía. El lugar donde se había ido enamorando poco a poco de Ron durante las vacaciones de verano ahora parecía abandonado. Estaba a punto de abandonarse al llanto cuando sus ojos se toparon con un objeto en la pared. Entrecerró los ojos, seguía sin creerse lo que veía. No podía ser. Se acercó a aquel viejo reloj y contuvo el aliento. Pasó unos temblorosos dedos por donde deberían haber estado las manecillas pertenecientes a cada miembro de la familia Weasley. Habían desaparecido. Nadie estaba en casa. Nadie estaba en el trabajo. Nadie estaba en Hogwarts. Nadie estaba en ninguna parte. Todo el mundo había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Día 3.**

A Hermione le costó un par de días irse de la casa de los Weasley. Estaba atardeciendo y apenas había comido algo desde que había llegado… pero había decidido que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Si seguía lamentándose por aquella extraña situación terminaría muriendo de inanición. O de pena. Así que se levantó del sofá en el que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, cerró los ojos y, no sin una cierta sensación de vacío, se desapareció.

En su interior todavía albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres tomando el té de las 5 en el salón de su casa, de que la miraran con extrañeza y le preguntaran que por qué no estaba en el colegio. Se había obligado a pensar que tal vez el mundo muggle seguía tal y como lo había dejado al marcharse a Hogwarts para cursar su último año. A lo mejor ese extraño suceso sólo había afectado al mundo de los magos y por alguna razón no le había perjudicado a ella. Bueno, ni a ella ni a Malfoy.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos… pero la casa estaba demasiado fría y el silencio seguía siendo demasiado absoluto. Frunció los labios. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

El salón estaba vacío. Una ventana estaba abierta y el torrente de aire que entraba por ella hacía ondear las cortinas blancas que su abuela había cosido años atrás. Hermione tragó saliva antes de moverse de nuevo para ir a cerrarla, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a mitad del camino. La mayoría de los marcos sobre el mueble de pared estaban vacíos. Las personas habían desaparecido, dejando sólo el fondo de las fotografías. Su madre, su padre, sus abuelos, sus tíos y primos. Todos se habían ido. Se habían esfumado. Ahora sólo quedaba ella misma en algunas. Sola.  
El aire de la ventana erizó el vello de sus brazos y la hizo estremecer. Se agarró al mueble al notar cómo le fallaban las fuerzas. Era de locos. Todo lo que estaba pasando era absurdo.  
Hermione se mordió el labio durante unos segundos, necesitando de todas sus fuerzas para volver a erguirse y llegar a esa maldita ventana de una vez. Estaba helada. Su cuerpo no había recibido suficiente alimento en los últimos días como para poder protegerla del frío. Sentía cómo trataba de ahorrar fuerzas para mantenerla en pie.

Cerró la ventana con tanta fuerza que el golpe resonó por toda la habitación. Una punzada de dolor atacó sus sienes de repente. Tal vez debería comer algo.  
Hermione caminó con lentitud hacia la cocina, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta al llegar. En la encimera había un paquete abierto de fiambre y otro de pan de molde al lado. Un par de rebanadas yacían en el suelo.  
No pudo evitar sentir una arcada al darse cuenta de que alguno de sus padres se estaba preparando un sándwich cuando todo aquello pasó, cuando de repente todo el mundo desapareció.  
Hermione se alejó de allí apoyándose en las paredes y subió las escaleras al piso superior con toda la prisa de la que fue capaz. Necesitaba encerrarse en su habitación. Daba igual que no hubiera absolutamente nadie cerca, de repente sentía la urgencia de cerrar la puerta tras ella, meterse en su cama y taparse hasta arriba con las sábanas.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/12/2017_


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA** **:** ¡Holaaaa! Gracias a todos los que seguís confiando en mí cada vez que se me ocurren historias tan locas como esta :D ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y sobre todo una mención especial a la página de Facebook "Dramione Shipper" por la recomendación.

 **Recomendación musical:** "Possibility", Lykke Li.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Día 5.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin levantarse de la cama. Se había sumido en un profundo sueño del que no tenía ganas de despertar… aunque lo único que viera fuera oscuridad. Pero su estómago había empezado a despertarla con demasiada frecuencia. Le dolía. Cada vez que se revolvía en su interior, Hermione se doblaba sobre el colchón con una mueca de angustia en el rostro. Estaba mareada. Su ropa olía mal.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. La luz del día entraba por la ventana, pero ella recordaba haberse visto envuelta en penumbra más de una vez. No quería levantarse. Un profundo dolor en el pecho le animaba a quedarse tumbada, a esperar a que todo pasara. Le prometía dejar de sufrir si se abandonaba entre las sábanas. Y la idea le atraía más de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo su madre no había entrado en su habitación para despertarla con un beso. Su padre no había puesto su disco favorito en el reproductor de música del salón como de costumbre. Ron no había vuelto a dedicarle una de esas sonrisas suyas y ella no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a estar con él después de aquella noche. No quedaba nada, no quedaba nadie.

" _Malfoy_ ", se obligó a recordar.  
No sabía dónde podía estar. Tal vez se había quedado encerrado en su mansión como ella había hecho en su casa. No había parecido tan preocupado cuando se encontraron en el aula de Pociones, aunque estaba segura de que todo ese silencio que les rodeaba llegaría a asustarle en algún momento. Hasta donde tenía entendido Draco no sabía hacer más que ponerse la ropa limpia que los elfos le habían planchado anteriormente y sentarse a la mesa a esperar que le sirvieran la comida.  
Ella no comía por falta de ganas, pero tal vez él no lo hacía por falta de conocimiento.

Un atisbo de cordura atravesó su mente de repente. Debía levantarse. No podía quedarse encerrada para siempre.  
Su cuerpo se resintió cuando se incorporó en la cama. Estaba agarrotado y dolorido, y aunque lo más sencillo hubiera sido volver a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada, Hermione reunió cada ápice de fuerza que quedaba en ella para poner los pies en el suelo y empezar a caminar... pero un mareo la hizo tambalearse. Su visión había empezado a nublarse y en sus oídos había aparecido un molesto pitido que taladraba su cerebro con cada segundo que pasaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero ya no tenía tacto en las yemas de los dedos. Todo se volvió oscuro, mucho más oscuro que esas noches solitarias y ese agujero en su alma. Y de repente ya no sintió nada más.

* * *

La frustración fue la culpable de que Draco agitara su varita con fuerza y echara abajo la estantería de la habitación en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con todos? Infinidad de pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza provocándole un terrible dolor en las sienes. Se llevó los dedos a ellas, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en volver a recuperar una respiración acompasada. No lograba encontrar una solución a aquello y todo se volvía más y más frustrante con cada día que pasaba.

* * *

Un leve hormigueo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione cuando ésta fue recuperando la consciencia. Tenía la mejilla izquierda pegada al duro y frío suelo de mármol, su labio parecía haberse roto justo en la comisura y sus pechos dolían bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Genial. Se había desmayado. Era de esperar.

Levantándose con cuidado y esquivando las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que había dejado su labio roto en el suelo, Hermione agarró el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Estaba segura de que habían pasado días… y el exterior seguía igual de frío y vacío que cuando llegó. Tiritando de frío, deslizó los dedos por el pasamano de la escalera a medida que bajaba a la planta principal, pero cuando llegó a la cocina se quedó plantada en el suelo. Las rebanadas de pan del suelo no parecían mohosas. Tampoco habían entrado hormigas como hubiera sido lo normal viviendo en una casa con jardín. Hermione se acercó a la encimera y sorteando el pan del suelo se inclinó sobre el paquete de fiambre abierto. No olía mal a pesar de que lo lógico hubiera sido que se hubiera puesto malo de estar tanto tiempo fuera del frigorífico. Tomó una loncha y se la metió en la boca. Estaba bueno. Algo caliente al haber estado a temperatura ambiente, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Se preguntó por qué no le sorprendía el hecho de que pareciera que la comida no se estropeaba. Tal vez fuera porque quizás se estuviera acostumbrando a que nada volviera a tener sentido. Sí, quizás fuera eso.  
Se giró y cruzó la cocina hacia el armario de las galletas. No tenía ni ánimo ni fuerzas para ponerse a cocinar, así que cogió su paquete de galletas de chocolate preferido y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de cocina. Abrió el paquete con pesadez y cogió una de ellas. Era sorprendente como, a pesar de estar más hambrienta de lo que lo había estado nunca, no tuviera ganas de comer. Le dio un bocado y masticó unos segundos antes de dar un sorbo al vaso de agua para bajar la comida por su garganta. Se preguntaba dónde estarían sus padres. Otro bocado. Ron debía estar en alguna parte, ¿por qué no la buscaba? Más agua. Y si aquel era un mal sueño, ¿por qué no despertaba? Unas migas cayeron sobre su regazo. Y si se suponía que ella era tan inteligente, ¿por qué no entendía nada?  
Hermione se encontró terminándose la tercera galleta, pero su estómago se había cerrado por completo con sus pensamientos… y sus ojos habían empezado a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

Las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza hacían mucho más ruido si todo a su alrededor se encontraba en absoluto silencio.  
Un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el respirar y un fuego ardiente empezaba a crecer en su pecho y a extenderse por su cuerpo. Las palmas de sus manos habían empezado a sudar mientras ella intentaba que el aire que respiraba llegara a sus pulmones. Pero había fruncido el ceño y apretado los dientes sin darse cuenta. Porque estaba enfadada, porque no lograba dar respuesta a sus preguntas y porque tanto silencio estaba empezando a desquiciarla.  
Era consciente de que llevaba días encerrada y de que necesitaba traerse de vuelta. A ella, a la Hermione de antes de todo aquello. A la que no se dejaba rendirse ante las adversidades, a la que era capaz de enfrentar las dificultades y encontrar una manera de superar todas ellas.

En un arrebato de locura se levantó de la silla, tomó el vaso de agua y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared de la cocina. Quería sentir algo más que impotencia. El vaso se hizo añicos, quedando los pequeños cristales dispersos por la habitación. El agua restante del vaso había mojado el suelo. Hermione suspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Iba a estar bien. No iba a dejar que eso, fuera lo que fuera, le superara. No iba a permitir que acabara con ella. Porque ella era Hermione Granger, porque ella podría superarlo… pero una gran parte de ella no creía que fuera a conseguirlo alguna vez.  
Todavía con un leve mareo amenazando con dejarla caer en cualquier momento, Hermione cogió el paquete de galletas y, evitando pisar los cristales, subió las escaleras de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a no volver a cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras ella porque sabía que tal vez no volviera a abrirla más… aunque la tentación de hacerlo fuera demasiado fuerte ella se mantendría todo lo firme que pudiera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se dirigió al mueble frente a su cama, dejó las galletas sobre él y abrió uno de los cajones. No pudo evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa triste asomara por sus labios. Allí estaban todos esos pijamas calentitos de franela que nunca se había atrevido a llevar a Hogwarts. Algunos eran de colores llamativos, otros tenían dibujos graciosos en el pecho. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para coger su preferido, el de ositos. Cogió también unas braguitas limpias y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y empezó a desnudarse mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera. Abrió un cajón de debajo del lavabo y sacó el cepillo de su madre. La mayoría de sus cosas se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Una punzada de dolor acertó justo en su pecho ante ese pensamiento. Su ropa, sus libros… su varita.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y empezó a peinarse. Su pelo parecía mucho más enmarañado que de costumbre y tuvo que dar algún que otro jalón para desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado. Cuando terminó, echó un vistazo a la bañera. Todavía iba por la mitad. Sin molestarse en quitar los pelos que habían quedado en el cepillo volvió a guardarlo en el cajón y a cerrarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabía que no podría evitarlo por más tiempo, alguna vez tendría que volver a mirarse en un espejo, y aunque tenía algunas dudas al respecto prefería que fuera en ese momento a más adelante. Hermione levantó la mirada para enfrentarse.

Una exhalación escapó por sus dientes hacia el exterior. Su aspecto era peor de lo que esperaba. El pelo que acababa de peinar estaba alborotado y había perdido el brillo. Unas enormes ojeras moradas adornaban su pálido rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus párpados caídos de tanto llorar, y a pesar de estar mirando directamente su reflejo, su mirada parecía perdida lejos, muy lejos de allí. Sus pómulos se notaban más que nunca. También tenía una pequeña cantidad de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios y parte de la mejilla.

No dudó en meterse en la bañera cuando fue capaz de apartar la mirada del espejo. El agua caliente parecía reconfortarla. Era bueno volver a darse un baño de nuevo. Hermione cogió uno de los botes de gel de su lado y vertió una buena cantidad en el agua, moviendo luego las manos para crear espuma. Sí, el aroma que había inundado la habitación de repente parecía tener un efecto relajante sobre ella. Frotó sus brazos con las manos y se hundió un poco más para quedar sumergida hasta el cuello. Por supuesto que iba a lavarse el pelo, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar con el leve movimiento del agua a otro lugar, allí donde fuera que estuviera toda la gente a la que quería.

* * *

 **Día 9.**

Había conseguido pasar los días siguientes sin encerrarse en su cuarto. Ahora iba de su habitación al cuarto de baño con mucha frecuencia. Había empezado a darse baños con habitualidad, dos o tres, a veces cuatro al día. Eso le hacía sentir bien.  
También había conseguido entrar un momento en el dormitorio de sus padres para elegir uno de los libros de la estantería. Había decidido que necesitaba leer algo nuevo a lo que tenía en su propia habitación para evitar caer otra vez en la tristeza, por lo que solía pasar las horas metida de lleno en uno de los libros de su madre. Leía tumbada en la cama, sentada en el suelo o mientras se daba uno de sus baños.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que se había terminado la última galleta de chocolate del paquete, y aunque seguía teniendo hambre decidió cerrar el libro y acostarse. Mañana volvería a la cocina y trataría de hacerse una comida en condiciones.  
Se secó la última lágrima de los ojos, mulló la almohada y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre ella. Estaba cansada. Los ojos se le cerraron con pesadez.

* * *

 **Día 10.**

Un extraño ruido hizo sonar todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Había abierto los ojos de par en par, pero pronto se preguntó si no habría soñado aquel sonido. La oscuridad de la noche caía sobre ella mientras aguzaba el oído para tratar de determinar si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación… pero otro pequeño ruido la hizo saltar de la cama y jalar de la lámpara de su mesita de noche para desenchufarla de la pared. Enrolló el cable con rapidez y le dio la vuelta para que, si se diera el caso, pudiera defenderse con la base de hierro de la misma.

Desde que había llegado días antes se había imaginado varias veces aquella misma escena. ¿Qué haría si de repente escuchaba un ruido? Llevaba más de una semana sin escuchar nada más que su propia respiración, el sonido del pasar de página del libro y el del agua ondear en la bañera. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que fueran sus padres volviendo de donde quiera que hubieran estado, pero se había obligado a reprimir el impulso de llamarlos a voces y a pensar con la cabeza. ¿Y si no lo eran? ¿Y si era un extraño que, como ella, un día se había encontrado solo de repente? ¿Y si sólo entraba en su casa para robar? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una mala persona que lo único que quisiera fuera hacerle daño nada más verla? No le serviría de nada gritar y pedir auxilio. Nadie la escucharía.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y salió de puntillas. Cruzó el pequeño tramo de pasillo encorvada y paró un momento para escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo. Pegó la espalda a la pared cuando notó cómo alguien subía las escaleras. Estaba oscuro, y quien fuera quien subía estaba cada vez más cerca. Hermione se asomó un poco hacia el hueco de las escaleras sólo para comprobar que la silueta de aquella persona no se parecía en nada a ninguno de sus padres. Y era un hombre.  
El miedo que recorría cada una de sus extremidades le hizo agarrar la lámpara con ambas manos y con más fuerza, tanto que dolía. Ya casi estaba arriba.  
Atacaría primero, no le daría la oportunidad de hacerle daño. El corazón latía desenfrenadamente en su pecho. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse demasiado. Ya había puesto un pie en la planta de arriba. Hermione se giró, alzando la lámpara por encima de su cabeza para agredir a aquel extraño, pero los reflejos de aquella persona, aún en la penumbra, habían sido más rápidos que ella. Algo cayó al suelo y aquella persona agarró sus brazos y la empujó contra la pared donde lo había estado esperando un segundo antes. La tenía inmovilizada. Una de sus manos aprisionaba sus muñecas con fuerza mientras que la otra le arrebataba el arma improvisada de un tirón.  
Hermione había entrecerrado los ojos al toparse en las sombras con esas facciones tan familiares.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó aquella conocida voz con irritación.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? ;)**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/12/2017_


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA : **Una vez más gracias por el apoyo a Doris, Iris, Lidia, Baruka84, AreRojas... en definitiva, ¡gracias a todos! Tengo muchas ganas de seguir desarrollando esta historia y de poder compartirla con todos los que quieran leerla :D

 **Recomendación musical:** "Faded", Alan Walker.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Día 10.**

—Malfoy —logró susurrar.

Había estado a punto de atacar a Malfoy. Él todavía la inmovilizaba con fuerza contra la pared, y aunque ella había movido las muñecas para indicarle que le hacía daño, Draco había tardado unos largos segundos en liberarla. Después de dedicarle una mirada de soslayo, Hermione estiró una mano y presionó el interruptor de la luz. Él miró impresionado al techo, parecía sorprendido de que se hubiera iluminado la habitación con un simple botón. Luego la miró a ella.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —comentó, arrugando la nariz. Luego arqueó una ceja al percatarse de su pijama.

—No va a verme nadie más que tú —espetó ella—. Y lo que tú pienses me da igual.

Hermione no sabía si se alegraba de verlo. Si la alternativa a estar sola era estar con él... incluso en esa extraña situación en la que todo el mundo se había esfumado no tenía muy claro por qué opción inclinarse… aunque todo indicaba que seguramente preferiría seguir sola.

—¿Por qué ibas a atacarme? —preguntó él al fin.

—¿Por qué entras en mi casa de madrugada?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta donde sé el mundo se ha ido a la mierda. Se acabaron los formalismos —respondió.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

Él dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—El Ministerio de magia tenía una enorme habitación donde guardaba los registros de todas las brujas y magos, ya sabes, desde dónde viven hasta su estatus de sangre. Mi padre me lo enseñó una vez, tiempo atrás. Ha sido más difícil encontrar tu casa entre tantas calles que entrar allí.

—¿Por qué hablas en pasado? —Hermione no había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente.

—Recuerdo que cuando fui la primera vez había cientos y cientos de estanterías con carpetas de todos los tamaños y colores amontonadas en ellas. Las estanterías siguen allí, aunque ahora sólo quedan dos carpetas.

El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos mientras ella asimilaba lo que acababa de decirle.

—Tú y yo —murmuró, conmocionada. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Todavía era difícil adaptarse al hecho de que ya no existieran… Porque era eso lo que significaba aquello, ¿no?—. No puede ser…

Hermione había empezado a hiperventilar de nuevo, pero había sido capaz de escucharlo bufar ante su reacción. ¿Tal vez le parecía algo sin importancia? ¿No sentía el mismo escalofrío que sentía ella recorriendo su espalda al pensar en la situación que estaban viviendo? La gente había desaparecido, literalmente, y no habían dejado nada tras ellos. Ya no había constancia de que hubiera existido alguien más aparte de ella y Malfoy.  
Hermione miró su expresión aburrida buscando una respuesta a su comportamiento.

—La idea de que parezca que sólo quedemos nosotros en el mundo tampoco es demasiado atractiva para mí, Granger —dijo él.

—Si es tan malo tenerme cerca, ¿entonces por qué me has buscado? —quiso saber ella.

Draco miró a su alrededor con indiferencia.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos permanecer juntos.

—Eso fue antes de que te desaparecieras primero —respondió ella, alzando las manos con incredulidad.

Él estiró el brazo y le devolvió la lámpara que seguía sosteniendo.

—No he venido hasta aquí para discutir. Si lo he hecho ha sido porque eres la única persona que sé que sigue en la Tierra… me guste o no —Hermione le arrebató la lámpara y la apretó contra su pecho mientras lo escuchaba—. Soy consciente de que esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca, pero no voy a dejar que acabe conmigo también. Por alguna razón yo sigo aquí. Y tú también. Quiero descubrir por qué, salir ahí fuera y buscar a alguien más. Estoy seguro de que no somos los únicos.

Hermione relajó la expresión de su rostro y suspiró. Tenía razón… pero no había salido al exterior en días. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverse por ciertas habitaciones de su propia casa, y si lo pensaba detenidamente… quizás le iba a costar más de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien… pero hablaremos mejor por la mañana —dijo, bostezando ante el pensamiento de volver a la cama—. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.

Él asintió una sola vez y se agachó para recoger un maletín negro del suelo. Hermione no se había percatado de él hasta ese momento, pero supuso que aquello había sido lo que había sonado al caer minutos antes, justo cuando trataba de agredirle.  
Draco le siguió por el pasillo y cuando ella le indicó la puerta se asomó un poco, como si temiera que algo fuera a atacarle desde dentro.

—Es pequeña —se quejó.

—Pero tiene una cama, que es lo único que necesitas para dormir —respondió ella rodando los ojos—. No todo el mundo puede permitirse vivir en una mansión, Malfoy.

Él había entrado y se había sentado con cuidado sobre el colchón, dando unos cuantos botecitos para comprobar su calidad.

—¿Dónde está el baño de esta habitación? —quiso saber.

—Sólo hay un baño en esta planta —respondió, señalando una puerta contigua a aquel cuarto—, ése de ahí.

Él pareció sorprendido al principio, luego su expresión se volvió contrariada. Por último, no trató ni por un instante de ocultar su desagrado.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Puedes irte si quieres —recalcó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Draco se había levantado y caminaba con expresión asqueada por la habitación—. Ya sabes dónde está la salida —él hizo una mueca de irritación, se acercó a la puerta y se la cerró en las narices dando un portazo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para no alterarse. La convivencia con él como única compañía iba a ser terrible. Contó hasta diez, luego respiró por la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente por la boca.

—Mi habitación es la que está justo frente a la escalera —dijo, alzando un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharla desde dentro. Luego, volvió sobre sus pasos, dejó la lámpara en su sitio y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj digital de la mesita antes de terminar rindiéndose al sueño una vez más. Eran las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

* * *

Eran las tres y media cuando Hermione abrió los ojos otra vez. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy, pero un segundo aullido de dolor le confirmó que estaba equivocada. Draco Malfoy estaba en su casa, y por alguna razón que desconocía ahora estaba dando gritos.  
Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto, se puso las zapatillas y siguió los quejidos provenientes de la planta principal. Al parecer, estaba en la cocina. Cuando llegó, palpó la pared con los dedos hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz. La escena que se encontró cuando la habitación se iluminó fue tan graciosa que si no hubiera sido porque acababa de recordar el motivo por el que Malfoy estaba en su casa se hubiera reído.  
Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, agarrándose el pie izquierdo con las manos y mirándose la planta del mismo con expresión horrorizada mientras gemía y sollozaba. El pantalón de su por supuesto carísimo pijama de seda resbalaba por su pierna y dejaba ver su pantorrilla.

—¡No te quedes ahí parada! —exigió él—. ¡Haz algo!

—Sólo es un poco de sangre, Malfoy, no vas a morirte —se quejó ella mientras se giraba hacia el mueble de la entradita para coger el kit de primeros auxilios del cajón.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes cristales rotos en el suelo de la cocina? —Draco parecía completamente confuso—. ¿Es una estrategia muggle para que no os roben la comida?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a él.

—Tiré un vaso contra la pared hace unos días —murmuró, agachándose frente a él.

Malfoy pareció no juzgarla por ello, tampoco pareció sorprendido.

—Podrías haber vuelto a arreglarlo —le recriminó mientras la observaba abrir aquella pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapadera.

—Podrías curarte la herida tú solito —espetó Hermione, cogiendo un trozo de algodón de mala gana.

—Mi varita está arriba y yo tengo el pie malherido, ¿cómo quieres que me cure? —respondió él, mirando con desconfianza el bote de plástico con líquido transparente que Hermione acababa de coger.

—Mi varita está en Hogwarts, ¿cómo quieres que arregle el vaso? —dijo ella, vertiendo un poco de agua oxigenada en el algodón.

Él clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué razón dejaste tu varita allí?

Ella resopló. Sus estúpidas preguntas le incomodaban.

—Pensé que llegaba tarde al examen de Pociones, por eso me viste correr por las mazmorras aquel día —respondió entre dientes, cogiéndole el pie y mirándole la pequeña herida en él—. Cogí los libros, pero se me olvidó la varita.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar el examen —bromeó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Los olvidé en la Madriguera.

—¿Dónde? —que aquel fuera el nombre de algún sitio parecía divertirle. Hermione apretó los labios y presionó el algodón contra su pie con firmeza. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de soltarse, pero ella le agarraba el tobillo con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Pero qué clase de curación es esta? ¡Para!

—La Madriguera —explicó ella mientras forcejeaba con su pie—, es donde vive la familia Weasley —una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho de lado a lado—. Vivía —se corrigió. Él tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero Hermione pudo ver que estaba a punto de bromear al respecto—. Ni se te ocurra hacer uno de tus comentarios. Si esto te ha dolido, te advierto que el alcohol es mucho más fuerte —amenazó.

Hermione le puso una tirita y Draco hizo una mueca mientras la veía levantarse. Él se quedó ahí sentado y ella, que después de haber guardado la caja en su sitio había cogido la escoba del lavadero, empezó a barrer los cristales del suelo y a recogerlos con el recogedor.

—Eso deberías haberlo hecho antes —murmulló él con sorna.

Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con enfado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cocina?

—En las cocinas hay comida —respondió él, mirándola como si fuera tonta—. Tenía hambre.

Y a decir verdad, ella también. Recordó los primeros días del suceso, donde no había comido por desgana. En esos últimos antes de que él llegara había comido algo más, pero su estómago seguía rugiendo cada dos por tres. Él sólo era un niño rico que no sabía hacer nada. Tal y como había supuesto, no se había alimentado bien por pura ignorancia. En el fondo lo compadecía por ello. Relajó su expresión y suspiró.

—¿Quieres algo de beber mientras preparo algo de cenar?

Él asintió con la cabeza, levantándose con cuidado y apoyando el pie dañado en el suelo a modo de comprobación. Luego se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina medio cojeando. Ella reprimió un bufido y terminó de barrer el suelo. Después puso un vaso en la mesa frente a él y abrió el frigorífico. Lo cierto era que no había mucho donde elegir. Cogió uno de los recipientes de plástico y vertió el líquido blanco en el vaso. Tal vez cocinara algo de pasta para los dos.  
Se dio la vuelta y empezó a coger todo lo necesario de los armarios, pero un ruido a su espalda le hizo volverse de nuevo.  
Draco había escupido el sorbo que le había dado a la bebida y ahora también tendría que limpiar el suelo mojado. Malfoy le estaba dando más cosas que hacer en unas horas que su primo pequeño en un día entero. El recuerdo de su primito le dio directo en los sentimientos.

—Me has dado leche caducada, Granger —volvió a quejarse.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo para no ponérsela a él en el cuello.

—Eso no es leche, es horchata.

—Hor… ¿qué?

—Es una bebida típica española. Desde que cuando era pequeña visitamos Valencia, una ciudad de España, mi padre quedó prendado de ella. Siempre hay horchata en mi casa —Hermione suspiró—. Los alimentos no caducan.

—Pues tu padre tenía un gusto horrendo —comentó, mirando con asco el interior del vaso—. Explícame eso último.

Ella señaló las rebanadas de pan que se mezclaban con los cristales en el recogedor y luego hizo lo mismo con el fiambre sobre la encimera.

—El primer día que llegué encontré ambos paquetes abiertos —explicó—. Los dejé ahí para comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas —se acercó y cogió otra loncha, llevándosela a la boca. Sabía exactamente igual que el otro día—. La comida no se pone mala.

Malfoy parecía tener problemas para entender aquello, pero ella tampoco sabía explicarle el por qué, así que volvió a darse la vuelta y empezó a cocinar.  
Mientras el agua de la olla empezaba a hervir, Hermione llenó el cubo de la fregona y limpió el suelo de horchata. Malfoy soltó un par de improperios cuando ella le pasó el mocho mojado y sucio por los pies descalzos cuando no se dignó a levantarlos para facilitarle la tarea.  
Luego tomó dos vasos de agua y los llevó a la mesa antes de apartar la cena. Llenó un plato hasta arriba para Malfoy y se sirvió una pequeña porción para ella. Era evidente que tenía hambre, pero algo en su interior le cerraba el estómago cada vez que intentaba comer algo. Aun así, y como quería evitar a toda costa volver a desmayarse, se había forzado a alimentarse mínimamente.

Draco empezó a devorar la comida de su plato como nunca antes lo había visto. Las impolutas formas refinadas y exquisitas que había mostrado siempre en el colegio habían desaparecido… como todo lo demás. Parecía no importarle demasiado lo que pudiera pensar de él. Ella movió un par de macarrones con el tenedor, aburrida. Al fin y al cabo a ella tampoco le importaba que la viera con un moño despeinado sobre la cabeza, con ojeras, cabizbaja y su pijama de ositos.  
Era como si todo hubiera dejado de tener importancia. ¿Para qué iba a vestirse por las mañanas? No iba a ver a nadie (excepto a Malfoy a partir de ahora), no iba siquiera a salir a la calle. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿por qué no hacerlo en pijama, bata y zapatillas? ¿Quién iba a señalarla por la calle? ¿Quién iba a prohibírselo?  
Ya nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera que ella siguiera allí lo tenía.

Pinchó la comida con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.  
Habría tenido algo de más sentido que Ron la hubiera estado esperando aquel día en la sala común para decirle que algo extraño había pasado en el castillo. Ambos se hubieran tomado de la mano y hubieran caminado por los pasillos en busca de alguien. Habrían ido a Hogsmeade juntos, y a la Madriguera. Tal vez hubieran decidido quedarse allí, planear visitar Londres y el Ministerio y tratar de buscar una explicación juntos.  
Hermione tragó con fuerza y la comida pasó a duras penas por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Bebió un poco de agua. Sí, tal vez todo hubiera sido exactamente igual… pero a la vez muy diferente. Todos se habrían esfumado. Sus amigos, sus familias… pero se tendrían el uno al otro. Seguirían juntos, y eso lo habría hecho mucho más llevadero. Quizás algún día lo hubieran aceptado y simplemente hubieran aprendido a vivir con ello. Tal vez incluso hubieran tenido hijos más adelante.

Un carraspeo le hizo alzar la mirada. Frente a ella, Malfoy arqueaba una ceja. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando en silencio todo ese tiempo. Se llevó a la cara la mano que no sostenía el tenedor y se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —preguntó molesto, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes y no le hubiera escuchado.

No le importaba. A Malfoy no le importaba si lloraba. No iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba ni si necesitaba un abrazo. Malfoy no hacía esas cosas. Malfoy no era Ron.  
Hermione empujó el plato en su dirección y éste se deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar a él.  
Malfoy apartó el plato vacío y volvió a inclinarse sobre el suyo.  
Ni siquiera iba a darle las gracias.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/12/2017_


	4. Capítulo 4

**NA : **Prometí a alguien que hoy lunes tendría una nueva actualización de esta historia. La gente odia los lunes. Para mí tienen un significado diferente que para la mayoría de las personas. Los lunes son para volver a empezar. Los lunes te brindan una nueva oportunidad para darte cuenta de que sigues vivo y de que eres afortunado de poder comenzar una semana más.  
Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron el viernes con lo que pasó en el grupo de Facebook de Muérdago y Mortífagos. Gracias por cada palabra de afecto y ánimo que me recordó que no estoy sola en esto :)

 **Recomendación musical:** "Skinny love", Birdy.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Día 10.**

Después de la cena Malfoy se había levantado de la mesa y dirigido al cuarto de invitados intentando no apoyar el pie izquierdo en el suelo. Hermione se había quedado sentada a la mesa frente a los platos sucios. Debería haber supuesto que no iba a ayudarle a limpiarlos… pero ella no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su criada. Demasiado duro era ya pasar por todo eso como para que viniera alguien a ponerle más presión encima. No iba a permitirlo.  
Finalmente, Hermione se levantó y también subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación y, aunque se había prometido no hacerlo, cerró la puerta tras ella con fuerza sólo para que él escuchara el portazo. No quería enfrentar la realidad de tener que verle la cara todos los días a partir de ahora. No tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías ni de escuchar sus comentarios.  
Secándose la última lágrima de irritación que había caído por su rostro, Hermione se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta arriba con las mantas.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de levantarse. La llegada del insolente Slytherin la había enfadado sobremanera. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel de dejarla literalmente sola en el mundo con él? ¿Es que no había otra maldita persona donde elegir?

A pesar de que la noche anterior había estado movidita y de que ninguno había dormido bien, llevaba tiempo oyendo a Malfoy caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo. De vez en cuando resoplaba, otras veces refunfuñaba… y ella terminó levantándose para no escucharlo más.  
Abrió la puerta y se quedó plantada en el umbral.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó ella.

—Tengo hambre —respondió.

—Prepárate el desayuno tú mismo.

—Lo he intentado —dijo él, algo molesto—. No entiendo los aparatos muggles.

Hermione cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si yo cocino tú limpias los platos sucios —ofreció.

La expresión del rubio se tornó desconcertada, como si le hubiera pedido que se pusiera a hacer el más duro de los trabajos.

—Nunca antes he limpiado un plato —dijo con toda la dignidad que le caracterizaba.

—Tienes tu maldita varita —le recordó ella—. Puedes limpiar la casa entera en unos segundos sin tocar un trapo —él sopesó aquello un momento y al final pareció de acuerdo con su planteamiento. Ella lo vio darse la vuelta y empezar a bajar las escaleras sin apoyar su "malherido" pie en el suelo—. ¿Sabes una cosa? El corte que te hiciste anoche era superficial. No vas a quedarte cojo.

—Fue tu culpa que me lastimara —le recriminó.

—No deberías haber andado descalzo por la casa —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

Hermione se percató de que Malfoy se había vestido cuando se sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, hizo volar los platos sucios de la noche anterior hasta el fregadero, donde inmediatamente se pusieron a limpiarse solos. Ella puso café en polvo en la cafetera y esperó a que se hiciera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos para ambos.

Draco bostezó a su espalda.

—¿Por qué no volviste a por tu varita? —Hermione agarró el mango de la sartén con más fuerza—. Prepararías el desayuno mucho más rápido y no me tendrías esperando una eternidad.

No respondió. En su lugar siguió dándole vueltas a la comida para evitar que se pegase al teflón. Lo cierto era que se sentía algo indefensa sin su varita, pero era perfectamente capaz de vivir sin magia en una casa muggle y eso le ahorraba el mal trago de volver al castillo, donde estaba segura que reviviría momentos con personas que le harían derrumbarse del todo. No estaba preparada para volver allí, y dudaba seriamente que lo estuviera algún día.

Hermione puso dos tazas encima de la mesa y sirvió el café. Luego repartió la comida en dos platos y se sentó a la mesa frente a Malfoy.  
Empezaron a comer en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. El sonido que hacían los tenedores sobre los platos la hizo estremecer un par de veces. Él parecía no percibir el repentino frío que había inundado la habitación de repente.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar a buscar? —dijo Malfoy cuando estaba a punto de acabarse el desayuno.

Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato, la posó en él un par de segundos y luego la desvió hacia la ventana. En el fondo sabía que iba a preguntarle algo así tarde o temprano, para eso había ido hasta allí, ¿no?… pero ella no estaba preparada todavía. No sabía qué decir, y en esos segundos de silencio pudo apreciar a través de las cortinas cómo fuera las ramas de los árboles se movían con violencia. El cielo seguía oscuro y parecía brindarle la excusa perfecta para no salir aquel día.  
Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Va a llover —él se giró en el asiento para mirar por la ventana. Cuando volvió a ponerse derecho parecía contrariado. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para terminar de convencerlo de que se quedaran—. No tiene sentido enfermarnos ahora. Esperemos a que haga buen tiempo para salir. De todas formas no hay prisa, ¿no?

Malfoy resopló y se levantó de la mesa. Sin ni siquiera preguntarle si había terminado, movió la varita e hizo que su plato vaciara los restos de comida en la basura y empezara a lavarse junto al suyo propio. A Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza rechistar, pero luego pensó que realmente no iba a comérselo y no le apetecía iniciar un conflicto con él.

Después de que Malfoy hubiera salido de la cocina, ella volvió a mirar fuera. Tenía la sensación de que salir al exterior sólo incrementaría la presión en su pecho. Verse en medio de calles desoladas y oscuras la haría sentir mucho más pequeña, mucho más sola. Sería la confirmación de algo que ya sabía, pero que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dejar aparcado en el interior de su mente. Sería tener que aceptar que no quedaba nadie más, que la ciudad dónde había crecido estaba deshabitada. Que sus padres no cruzarían la esquina con el coche, que el perro del vecino no volvería a despertarla en las mañanas de verano. Los edificios se le vendrían encima. El silencio se haría más pronunciado. Y ella… ella no estaba preparada para eso. Bajo el techo de su casa se sentía segura, era agradable no tener por qué salir fuera. Podía quedarse allí por ahora, ya encontraría el momento oportuno para ir en busca de alguien más, quien fuera. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que decía Malfoy y realmente no estuvieran completamente solos.  
La simple idea de que quedara alguien aparte de ellos le proporcionó un atisbo de esperanza de que hubiera una explicación coherente, de que, tal vez, no todo estuviera perdido.

Finalmente Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. La figura de Draco le llamó la atención desde el salón. Estaba de pie, completamente quieto, con las manos a la espalda y frente al mueble de las fotos. Hermione dudó entre si quedarse allí o acercarse disimuladamente para comprobar qué estaba haciendo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se limitó a observar cómo el rubio movía una de las manos y cogía uno de los marcos.

—Tienes una postura muy extraña en esta foto —dijo, sin volverse para mirarla.

Su voz la sobresaltó. No había esperado que supiera que estaba allí. Se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse y luego se adelantó un par de pasos para ver de qué fotografía hablaba.  
Se quedó clavada en el suelo cuando vio de cuál de ellas se trataba. Tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había vuelto a formar en su garganta.

—Es en París. Lo que ves al fondo es la Torre Eiffel —Hermione tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar. Fuera ya había empezado a llover, se escuchaban las gotas golpeando con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas—. Les había pasado los brazos por los hombros a mis padres. Ambos eran altos, por eso tuve que ponerme de puntillas mientras nos hacían la foto —hablar en pasado, como si sus padres hubieran muerto, era una de las cosas más dolorosas que había hecho nunca—. Era una foto preciosa. Todos sonreíamos ampliamente a la cámara porque nos sentíamos felices de tenernos, de estar juntos. Mis padres me amaban y yo los amaba a ellos. Ahora sólo quedo yo en una posición rara.

Malfoy volvió a dejar el marco en su sitio antes de girarse lentamente. Hermione observó su mirada impasible mientras la veía derramar lágrimas sin hacer ruido.

—Te compadezco —dijo al fin—. Debe ser triste perder a tus padres.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras.

—¿Encontraste algún indicio de que tus padres siguen vivos?

Él sonrió ladeadamente, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—No —respondió—. Pero ellos me querían lo justo y yo no llegué a amarlos nunca.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada mientras salvaba la distancia y subía las escaleras. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió cada una de sus vértebras hasta el vello de su nuca.

* * *

 **Día 13** **.**

La lluvia no hizo más que intensificarse. El agua caía en grandes cantidades y los truenos creaban gran estruendo fuera. Ellos apenas habían hablado en los días siguientes. Ella se había limitado a cocinar y él a limpiar los platos, aunque el movimiento de muñeca para agitar la varita no le llevara más de dos segundos de su tiempo.

Hermione casi había terminado de leer el libro que tomó de la habitación de sus padres. Le gustaba sentarse junto a la ventana del salón para escuchar con más detalle la lluvia caer. Le relajaba, casi tanto como un baño.  
Aquella tarde había bajado las escaleras con el libro en la mano, dispuesta a seguir su lectura, pero la manera en la que Malfoy miraba aquel aparato era relativamente graciosa.

—Se llama televisión —comentó, haciéndole dar un respingo ante su inesperada llegada. Él fingió no estar interesado en esa gran cosa muggle, pero cuando Hermione se sentó en el sofá, dejó el libro a un lado y cogió el mando, no pudo evitar observar lo que hacía—. Los muggles también hacen magia —dijo, apuntando hacia ella y presionando el botón de encender.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba lentamente en el otro extremo del sofá. Que la pantalla se hubiera encendido sin necesidad de tocarla parecía causarle confusión.

—¿Para qué sirve? —preguntó, observando la imagen que mostraba.

—Entretenimiento en su mayoría. Aunque eso que ves es un plató de televisión —explicó. Luego miró la hora en el reloj de pared—. Se supone que ahora deberían estar dando las noticias… pero de lo único que nos informa es que seguimos estando tan solos como al principio.

La imagen no se movía. La escena mostraba un plano del plató, donde había una larga mesa de cristal, papeles y bolígrafos encima y dos sillas algo torcidas  
La lluvia sonaba con fuerza en la calle. El silencio dentro se hizo casi abrumador.

—¿Cómo puede esto entretener a los muggles? —preguntó él al fin.

Hermione empezó a cambiar los canales.

—La imagen parece congelada porque no hay nadie que mueva la cámara al otro lado, pero por lo general solía moverse bastante. Enfocaban a los presentadores, luego daban imágenes de otros lugares y otras personas… En la televisión había concursos, echaban los deportes y ponían películas… —pronto se percató de que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando—. Las películas son obras cinematográficas que narran de manera audiovisual una historia o un hecho. Existen películas de fantasía, romance, ciencia ficción… También hay algunas de época —Hermione paró en un canal que mostraba un campo de fútbol—. Parece que se iba a disputar un partido antes de que todo esto pasara.

—¿Cómo se juega a eso? ¿Por qué hay líneas pintadas en el suelo?

—Es como el Quidditch —respondió ella, estrujándose el cerebro para explicárselo lo mejor posible—, pero aquí se juega con los pies. Y con una sola pelota. Nunca fui muy fanática del fútbol, pero me suena que las líneas delimitan el campo de cada equipo. Las que hay frente a las porterías no sé para qué son.

—¿Con los pies? ¿Le dan patadas a un balón?

—Sí. También pueden usar la cabeza y el pecho —la expresión de Draco se volvió desconcertada—. Aunque el portero puede usar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Era extraño estar hablando de fútbol con Draco Malfoy. Ella no estaba muy familiarizada con el tema y él parecía pensar que el deporte por excelencia de los muggles era algo estúpido, así que siguió cambiando de canales. La mayoría de ellos no tenían señal o mostraban la pantalla completamente negra.  
De repente un fugaz pensamiento atravesó su mente.

—Me pregunto si… —Hermione se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló frente al mueble de la televisión. Abrió el cajón y sacó una de las cintas de su interior. Miró la carcasa un momento. Una mujer vestida con una minifalda cortísima y botas de tacón demasiado altas agarraba de la corbata a un hombre enchaquetado mientras ambos sonreían a cámara. Hacía tiempo que le habían regalado esa película a su madre, pero nadie en aquella casa tuvo interés en verla alguna vez—. Esto contiene una película en su interior. Se mete en este aparato, que está conectado a la televisión, y se puede empezar a ver su contenido —explicó a Draco, señalando el aparato que estaba sobre la tele —Hermione puso la cinta en él y volvió al sofá. Draco la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras intentaba adivinar por qué de repente estaba tan excitada.

La pantalla de la televisión empezó a mostrar una urbanización de grandes casas con coches aparcados en línea. Una canción había empezado a sonar. La cámara mostraba diferentes ángulos de la carretera. Luego salió el emblemático cartel de Hollywood y a continuación más y más carreteras. Parecía como si el inicio de la película se hubiera filmado siguiendo algún tipo de vehículo. Luego se veía cómo habían grabado desde el cielo aquella lujosa urbanización y, de repente, aparecía en mitad de la imagen las palabras "Pretty Woman".

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que no se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de su invitado hasta que éste, aburrido, se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. Pero ella salió de su ensimismamiento al sentirlo levantarse.

—Espera, no te vayas —pidió, levantándose también.

Un relámpago cayó cerca de allí mientras la lluvia seguía sonando de fondo. El interior de la casa había ido quedándose sin luz con el atardecer, que había llegado demasiado rápido, y algo en el rostro de la muchacha, cuyas facciones ahora se veían mucho más pronunciadas con el juego de sombras y luces que hacían la oscuridad y la televisión sobre ella, le indicaba a Draco que debía interesarse por lo que fuera que hubiera descubierto.

—Habla —exigió.

Ella parecía no saber por dónde empezar, como si aquello fuera demasiado difícil y confuso como para hacer que su mente colapsara cada vez que pretendía decir una palabra. Había empezado a mirar atrás, como si quisiera seguir viendo aquella película tan extraña.

—Es como… Parece que… —había empezado a balbucear y era más que evidente que la paciencia de Malfoy se estaba acabando. Tenía que intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza cuanto antes—. Esto no tiene sentido —logró decir.

—¿Qué cosa en los últimos días lo tiene? —espetó él—. Estar alojado en tu diminuto cuarto de invitados y tener que compartir baño contigo ya es demasiado extraño para todos.

Hermione había aprovechado esos segundos en los que se había metido con el tamaño de su casa para pensar algo coherente que decir.

—Me refiero a que no había pensado en ello antes. Me dijiste hace unos días que los archivos del Ministerio de todo mago y bruja habían desaparecido. Yo lo interpreté como si fuera que nunca nadie había existido antes. ¿Qué otra explicación tenía eso? Pero si ningún muggle ha existido antes, ¿quién ha rodado esas escenas? Si no ha habido ningún mago antes que nosotros, ¿quién construyó Hogwarts? ¿Quién ha puesto las estanterías de las que me hablaste en esa sala del Ministerio? —las palabras habían empezado a salir a borbotones de su boca tan rápidamente que Draco tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por seguirla—. Parece como si algo, o alguien, quisiera hacernos creer que nunca ha existido nadie aparte de nosotros. Como si quisiera que nos volvamos locos. Como si pensara que no íbamos a darnos cuenta de esto —Draco frunció el ceño, haciendo funcionar su cerebro al máximo de sus posibilidades para comprender todo lo que estaba escuchando. Hermione había empezado a moverse por la habitación—. ¿Quién ha construido esta casa? ¿Quién ha fabricado nuestras varitas? —se acercó con rapidez a aquel mueble cercano y tomó entre sus manos el marco que días atrás había sido tema de conversación—. ¿Quién ha tomado esta foto? —Hermione apretó el marco contra su cuerpo e intentó mantener su respiración a raya—. Las personas han desaparecido, sus registros parecen haberse esfumado, incluso su imagen se ha desvanecido de las fotografías, de las películas… No queda rastro de nadie, pero sí de lo que han hecho. Todo lo que se ha construido, los edificios, los muebles, la comida… Todo sigue intacto.

Había empezado a nacer una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Hermione había comenzado a pensar que tal vez las personas estuvieran atrapadas en algún lado, presas por alguna fuerza mayor o por alguna otra razón que no lograba imaginar. Draco había asentido con la cabeza.

—Tú y yo también somos un ejemplo para ello. No cabe la teoría de que nadie haya existido antes que nosotros porque no hemos podido aparecer de la nada. Es obvio que tenemos unos padres, y por alguna razón somos los únicos que quedamos aquí, junto con todo lo demás —Draco se percató de que había dejado de llover justo cuando había terminado de hablar. Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Fuera estaba oscuro, pero Hermione veía en él unas ganas desmesuradas de aprovechar aquel momento sin lluvia para, al menos, empezar a investigar por el barrio.

—Mañana —se adelantó ella, temerosa de que pudiera proponerle salir. Draco la miró de nuevo—. Mañana empezamos.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/12/2017_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Recomendación musical: "** Safe and sound", Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** **:**

* * *

 **Día 14** **.**

Hermione se había levantado para prepararle el desayuno a Malfoy, pero esa vez no se había sentado a la mesa frente a él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerse un té o prepararse una tostada. Aquel día se sentía indispuesta, fatigada, sofocada. Aquel día más que ningún otro necesitaba un baño. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta tras ella. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se recogió el pelo en un despeinado moño sobre la cabeza. Luego empezó a desnudarse mientras esperaba a que la habitación se llenara del abrasador vapor de agua que abría los poros de su piel y empañaba el cristal del espejo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera meterse en la bañera, hasta arriba de agua, y suspirar de placer cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara considerablemente.

El agua seguía corriendo. Su pijama estaba en el suelo y ella, completamente desnuda, se apoyaba contra la puerta mientras miraba por la ventana a través de la habitación. Aunque las ramas de los árboles se zarandeaban con violencia y la calle seguía mojada, no había vuelto a llover desde ayer. Y eso la ponía nerviosa. Ella misma le había dicho que hoy, después de unos días conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y sin salir fuera para nada, empezarían la búsqueda por fin. Sabía que él estaba impaciente por ello, su expresión aquella mañana se lo había dejado claro. Y a pesar de no saber qué era exactamente lo que saldrían a buscar, si a personas o pruebas que pudieran llevarlos a encontrar una explicación o una solución a aquello, ella seguía sin encontrarse preparada. Era tan frustrante. Su mente le impedía pensar con claridad, su mayor enemigo en aquel momento era ella misma.

Había empezado a llorar, otra vez. Y eso le enfadaba. Se había dejado auto inducir en una especie de depresión de la que no sabía salir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que en realidad fuera tan débil. Ella, que siempre se había tenido por una mujer fuerte, independiente y sobre todo coherente, completamente capaz de enfrentar las adversidades, fueran cuales fueran, ahora se encontraba doblada sobre sí misma para evitar que el dolor la rompiera en pedazos. Pero es que aquello le venía grande. La repentina pérdida de sus amigos, su familia y el que habría sido el amor de su vida le había dejado trastocada. Era tan extraño, era tan injusto. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de nadie.

El agua empezó a rebosar de la bañera. No había sido consciente del paso de los minutos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, se acercó a ella y cerró el grifo. El ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente caldeado, y cuando ella metió un pie dentro se dio cuenta de que la temperatura del agua tal vez estaba algo más elevada de lo debido. Pero no le importaba demasiado. Se sujetó al borde y metió el otro pie dentro. Poco a poco fue agachándose hasta quedar sentada. Un buen tanto del contenido de la bañera se había derramado en el proceso y ahora todo el suelo del baño estaba mojado con una gruesa capa de agua.

Hermione suspiró. Era en esos momentos cuando echaba de menos su varita. Un simple movimiento de muñeca y todo se arreglaría sin esfuerzo… pero eso supondría tener que volver a Hogwarts… y eso no era tan sencillo, no iba a ser nada fácil cuando se decidiera a ir. Superar todo lo que estaba pasando iba a requerirle una gran cantidad de sacrificio y de trabajo mental.

Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por el nacimiento de su frente mientras su piel se enrojecía bajo el agua. ¿Iba a ser capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría encontrar la fuerza y las ganas de salir adelante, aunque el futuro ya no le deparara absolutamente nada?

Hermione se hundió en la bañera hasta quedar sumergida por completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante serio en el rostro. Tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría. Pero no bajo presión. Normalmente acostumbraba a sobrellevar mejor que nadie situaciones de tensión y estrés; no había sido la mejor alumna de su año por nada. Ella nunca se había agobiado con los estudios, jamás había necesitado descansar un tiempo de los libros. Más bien al revés. Pero debía entender que eso era diferente.

Hermione volvió a salir a la superficie cuando sintió que le ardían los pulmones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para aliviarlos y se quedó allí sentada, algo encorvada y enrojecida, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna forma de conseguir salir al exterior sin sentir la abrumadora sensación que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella en el mismo instante de poner un pie fuera de su casa.

Estuvo un rato cavilando cosas en su cabeza hasta que al otro lado de la puerta se empezó a escuchar cómo alguien subía las escaleras. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero el agua hirviendo había empezado a templarse hacía tiempo… y tal vez ese fuera su problema. Tal vez sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar demasiado.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la bañera con cuidado para evitar resbalarse con el agua del suelo. Cogió una toalla y se la enrolló en el cuerpo, todavía mojado y algo enrojecido. Las gotas caían de su pelo y resbalaban por su espalda. Iba a hacerlo. Debía dejar la mente en blanco.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió fuera.

—¡Por fin! —escuchó exclamar a Malfoy desde su habitación. Éste salió de ella con su impoluta ropa sobre el brazo. Al parecer también pretendía darse un baño aquella mañana, pero cuando se encontró a Hermione frente a él envuelta sólo en una toalla se quedó clavado en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Date prisa —le instó ella—. Nos vamos en cinco minutos —luego empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero a medio camino se giró de nuevo. Él seguía en la misma posición—. Y ten cuidado. El suelo resbala.

* * *

Malfoy estaba tardando más de lo esperado y ella estaba empezando a impacientarse de verdad. Se había puesto unos viejos vaqueros, una camiseta térmica y una gran sudadera encima. Sentada a los pies de su cama, se miraba con nostalgia los zapatos de deporte que le habían regalado sus padres las pasadas navidades… aunque sabía que no podía seguir haciendo eso si de verdad quería salir de su casa aquel día, así que se puso en pie de un salto y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras. El corazón latía intensamente en su pecho, su respiración había empezado a entrecortarse. La puerta que daba a la calle estaba cerrada, tal y como el primer día. Cada peldaño que bajaba le acercaba más a ella, e imaginarse fuera hacía que su estómago se contrajera y sintiera arcadas. Sabía que debía mantener su nerviosismo a raya, que tenía que pensar de una manera un poco más lógica… pero no podía evitar sentirse así, aterrorizada, temerosa del exterior.

Hermione se mordió un labio cuando llegó a la planta de abajo. Estaba tan asustada que le temblaban las manos, las palmas completamente sudadas. El pelo húmedo se pegaba a su rostro a medida que caminaba, la sensación de asfixia invadía su interior y le proporcionaba un leve cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos.

Hermione se quedó parada frente a la puerta. Esos pensamientos tan irracionales tenían poder sobre ella, habían vuelto a instalarse en su cabeza y no parecían tener la intención de dejarla progresar. Estaba impedida. Quería alzar la mano para poder abrir la puerta, pero su tembloroso cuerpo no reaccionaba a la orden que mandaba su cerebro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de poder conseguirlo.

" _Hazlo. Y si te da miedo, hazlo con miedo, pero hazlo_."

Las palabras que su padre le había dedicado hacía tantos años volvieron a su mente de repente. Él había clavado la rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura. Era consciente de lo mucho que su hija se había esforzado aquel verano por aprender por su cuenta todas esas cosas completamente nuevas para ella. La había visto leer ese libro que trataba sobre la historia de Hogwarts una y otra vez y aunque conocía la pasión de su hija por la lectura, sabía que aquella vez no sólo lo había hecho por el simple placer de saber, sino porque, aunque sólo tuviera once años, era bastante madura y sabía que allí jugaría en desventaja. Había descubierto que los hijos de muggles no eran bien aceptados por algunos alumnos y que se les consideraba inferiores por no haber crecido en un ambiente mágico. Ella quería destacar, quería demostrar que podía ser tan buena como cualquier niño que hubiera recibido una educación mágica desde pequeño. Y aquel día, en el andén, su padre sabía que iba más que preparada para afrontar lo que fuera que se encontrara en ese colegio. Pero justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de subir al expreso, ella empezó a tener dudas. De repente pensaba que no podría hacerlo. Miles de inseguridades se apoderaron de su pequeño cuerpo y de su colapsada mente hasta el punto de empañar sus inocentes ojos. Su padre puso los dedos bajo su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y entonces, como si todo el barullo de su alrededor se hubiese esfumado en ese momento, ambos sintieron que sólo quedaban ellos en ese andén.

" _Hazlo. Y si te da miedo, hazlo con miedo, pero hazlo_ " —le susurró dulcemente.

Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo. Acababa de hallar la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Su padre acababa de dársela, tal y como había hecho aquel día en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, giró el pomo de la puerta y tiró de ella hasta abrirla. El viento helado de Londres le pegó en la cara como nunca antes, pero tampoco nunca antes le había resultado tan agradable como aquella vez. Llevaba días sin que le diera el aire, y a pesar de todos esos pensamientos depresivos, de todos aquellos días de angustia de los que pensaba que no iba a escapar nunca, del hecho de que no existiera nadie más y de que supiera que fuera sólo le esperaban lugares desiertos, Hermione puso un pie fuera de su casa por primera vez desde que todo empezó. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dar otro paso adelante y alejarse un poco del interior del que había sido su refugio. El ardor de sus pulmones fue aliviándose con el aire fresco, el nudo de su garganta se deshizo con relativa facilidad.

Y ahí estaba, fuera de su casa, a pesar de que ni ella había apostado por sí misma sólo unos minutos antes. Gracias a darle un respiro a su saturada mente lo había conseguido. Pero el silencio extremo a su alrededor estaba empezando a abrumarla. Hermione retuvo el aire y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba intentando no darse la vuelta y correr dentro de nuevo. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas… pero echaba de menos un par de voces provenientes del interior de su hogar, el sonido de los coches al pasar, las risas de los hijos de los vecinos jugando en el patio. Echaba en falta vida.

Un sonido inesperado le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. ¿Había escuchado el leve canto de un pájaro? Hermione entornó los ojos hacia la copa del árbol frente a ella. Estaba segura de que había escuchado algo. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho debido a la excitación del momento, Hermione se olvidó por completo de las razones que la habían retenido en su casa tanto tiempo y avanzó por el patio delantero hasta la cancela, que estaba medio abierta. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, salió a la acera y se acercó al árbol, poniéndose bajo él. Miraba hacia arriba con la esperanza de no habérselo imaginado, rodeó el tronco y se fijó en cada movimiento. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y aceptar que había sido producto de su imaginación cuando al fin lo vio. Un pequeño pájaro de plumas azuladas y pico negro la miraba desde una de las ramas. Sus diminutos ojos parecieron haberla hipnotizado de repente, pero éste ladeó la cabeza a un lado y Hermione volvió en sí. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad. Aquel solitario pajarito también parecía haber notado la extinción de los demás, e incluso habría jurado que podía ver un atisbo de felicidad en sus ojitos al ver de nuevo a una persona… pero el fuerte sonido de una puerta al cerrarse hizo que batiera sus alas y emprendiera el vuelo lejos de allí. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio desaparecer tras los tejados de las casas en el mismo instante en que Draco llegó a su posición. Se giró hacia él lentamente. Mordía una manzana de su cocina de manera despreocupada.

—Acabas de espantar al segundo ser vivo que veo desde que empezó esta pesadilla —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, distraído.

—Un pájaro —respondió, casi sin aliento—. Acababa de ver un pájaro.

Draco tragó con fuerza.

—¿En serio? —Hermione asintió una vez. Un destello de ilusión apareció en sus grisáceos ojos—. Sabía que no estábamos solos.

A pesar de que era el culpable de que aquel animal hubiera huido, haberlo encontrado había renovado las esperanzas de Hermione de encontrar a alguien más. Y le gustara o no, él era su única compañía hasta entonces. Debía mantener su irritación al margen si quería que aquello se hiciera llevadero y no resultara ser un auténtico infierno para ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar en zonas donde se acumulara más gente por metro cuadrado antes de esto —comentó ella. Aparte de necesitar alejarse de su casa y del barrio residencial donde estaba, realmente pensaba que había más probabilidades de encontrar a alguien donde soliera haber más personas todo el tiempo.

—Me parece bien —respondió Draco, mordiendo la manzana de nuevo. Luego la miró con extrañeza cuando ella extendió el brazo frente a él—. ¿Qué haces?

Hermione resopló.

—¿Conoces Piccadilly Circus? —Draco hizo una mueca que decía claramente que era obvio que no—. Entonces agárrate antes de que me desaparezca y tengas que llegar por tu cuenta.

Draco intentó alargarlo todo lo que pudo, pero terminó tocándole el brazo antes de que Hermione desapareciera del todo.

La emblemática plaza por excelencia de Londres apareció frente a ellos cuando llegaron. La mayoría de las pantallas luminosas que una vez habían anunciado productos de belleza y bebidas gaseosas ahora estaban apagadas. Sólo un par de ellas seguía funcionando intermitentemente. Los característicos autobuses rojos de dos plantas estaban parados en la carretera junto con los demás vehículos a su alrededor. Curiosamente los semáforos seguían funcionando, pero ya no había peatones a los que dejar cruzar ni conductores que debieran estar atentos a las señales verticales. En las escaleras de la estatua de Eros quedaban los restos de las comidas de otras personas, por el suelo había docenas de bolsos, mochilas y cámaras fotográficas. Tal y como había supuesto el día anterior, todo lo material se había quedado en la Tierra al desaparecer las personas. La escena era desoladora, pero Hermione no iba a permitirse flaquear en aquel momento. Hacerlo habría supuesto dar un paso atrás, así que pronto se puso en marcha para empezar la búsqueda de una vez.

Estaba segura de que de haberse quedado observando lo que le rodeaba por más tiempo se habría quedado sin aliento de la impresión. Le habría resultado mucho más difícil seguir con aquello y no volver corriendo a encerrarse tras las paredes de su casa. Por eso empezó a caminar sorteando los enseres personales de la gente que se había encontrado allí en el momento de la desaparición.

Draco la siguió durante un rato sin hacer comentarios, entretenido mientras observaba los imponentes edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor y los muchos establecimientos cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par sin nadie a quien recibir. Tiró al suelo el corazón de la manzana y se sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de la túnica para limpiarse las manos. Caminó tras ella ya que él no conocía el lugar, pero al adelantarse un poco y percatarse de la expresión desconcertada de Granger no pudo evitar preguntar lo que pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Tienes algún plan o simplemente caminas esperando que se te cruce alguien por delante?

Hermione se paró en seco en medio de la carretera y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras se sacaba la varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

—¿Causar una explosión, tal vez? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada—. El ruido podría atraer a las personas que estén por la calle. Si hay alguien en los edificios cercanos se asomarán a las ventanas para ver qué ha sido eso, y entonces ahí estaremos nosotros.

Ella apretó los labios disimuladamente. La idea tenía sentido, pero no se le había ocurrido a ella.

—Está bien. Pero nada de explosiones.

Draco rodó los ojos, luego miró alrededor. La calle estaba llena de cosas que podían provocar ruido fácilmente. Después de decidirse, apuntó la varita hacia uno de los autobuses y lo hizo elevarse en el aire. El vehículo había alcanzado una altura considerable cuando Draco apuntó rápidamente al suelo y éste cayó entre los coches con un gran estruendo. Una de las ruedas explotó y la alarma empezó a sonar. Resonaba por todas partes en la quietud de la calle, incluso el eco que hacía amenazaba con perforarles los tímpanos.

—¡Esto tiene que funcionar! —exclamó Draco a voz en grito para que lo escuchara.

Ambos se sentaron en el bordillo de la acera y esperaron a la llegada de alguien. De vez en cuando revisaban las ventanas y las terrazas de los edificios colindantes. Miraban alrededor por si alguna persona se acercaba ante el escándalo. Tenían la esperanza, de verdad que la tenían. Hubiera sido lo más lógico en medio de tanta incoherencia. Pero esperaron y esperaron, y tanta espera no sirvió de nada. Draco se levantó, furioso, y con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo que el autobús diera un par de vueltas de campana y volcara unos metros más allá. La alarma dejó de sonar inmediatamente. Hermione se quitó las manos de los oídos y se las llevó al rostro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Allí no había nadie, y eso resultaba un tanto… frustrante. Llevaban horas sentados esperando una señal, pero parecía que seguían siendo las únicas personas allí. Al menos ya sabía con certeza que no era los únicos seres vivos que quedaban en el planeta. El recuerdo de aquel pequeño pajarito volvió a darle ánimos para no rendirse.

—¿Comemos algo antes de seguir? —preguntó ella al fin.

Hermione había ido directa al único sitio donde sabía que habría comida preparada esperándoles, pero el McDonald's de Piccadilly Circus parecía no convencer demasiado a Draco. Cuando ambos entraron, él se quedó parado en la puerta con expresión contrariada.

—¿Se supone que vamos a comer de pie?

Hermione se había metido detrás del mostrador y ahora miraba pequeñas cajas que contenían comida en la cocina.

—Las mesas están abajo —Draco se asomó un poco a su izquierda, percatándose de que había una escalera para bajar—. ¿Big Mac o Mcpollo?

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de lo que es eso —espetó él de mala gana.

Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensativa.

—Big Mac —decidió. Luego cogió una bandeja y puso dos cajas de hamburguesas encima. En el mostrador había un paquete de papel con patatas fritas, así que también lo cogió. Dudó entre si debía preguntarle si quería una Coca-cola, pero al final pensó que aquello ya era demasiada novedad por un día. Abrió la nevera donde tenían las bebidas y cogió dos botellas de agua pequeñas. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos e ignoró la mirada interrogante de Malfoy mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Él la siguió y ambos se sentaron en la primera mesa limpia que vieron.

—¿Qué se come en este lugar? —preguntó, extrañado—. Huele a aceite y grasa.

Hermione le tendió una de las cajas y una botella de agua y vació el contenido del paquete de patatas en la bandeja.

—Tal vez no sea la comida más sana que hayas probado nunca —respondió ella mientras mordía una patata frita—, pero te aseguro que es lo más rápido. Y aunque parezca que no, está rico.

Draco observó la imagen de la caja que le había dado. En la fotografía aparecía una hamburguesa bastante apetitosa a la vista. Parecía ser de dos pisos y tener queso y lechuga. Definitivamente tenía buena pinta. Abrió el recipiente, ahora con más hambre que antes… pero su contenido lo sorprendió, y no para bien precisamente. La hamburguesa no era tan bonita como la de la caja. Daba la impresión de que se hundía un poco, el color no era tan agradable, el queso se pegaba al pan y parecía haber más lechuga en la caja que dentro de la hamburguesa.

—¿Los muggles pagan dinero por esto? —ella ya había empezado a comerse la suya. Asintió una vez y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué aquí lo muestran de una manera y luego es totalmente diferente?

Hermione se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel.

—Estrategia de marketing. Pero la gente viene aquí por su sabor, no por su apariencia.

A Draco le daba un poco de asco darle un bocado a esa hamburguesa, pero él no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber un restaurante que tuviera comida en condiciones y por la expresión de Granger parecía que ella no iba a ayudarlo a encontrar uno, así que arrugó un poco la nariz y probó con reticencia aquella cosa tan… tan… extremadamente buena.

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Malfoy.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capitulo editado el día 14/01/2018_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Recomendación musical:** "The climb", Miley Cyrus.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** **:**

* * *

 **Día 14** **:**

Después del almuerzo Hermione emprendió el camino hasta Trafalgar Square, donde Draco volvió a hacer volcar otro autobús para provocar ruido y atraer a alguien, pero tampoco tuvo el éxito que esperaban. Nadie se asomó a la ventana ni corrió hasta allí para ver qué había pasado. Seguían estando tan solos como al principio, y los ánimos de ambos empezaban a flaquear poco a poco.

—Tal vez mi idea de caminar hasta toparnos con alguien no fuera tan mala —comentó ella al fin.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco silenció la alarma de aquel segundo autobús con la varita y echó a andar sin dirección aparente. Hermione suspiró y lo siguió unos pasos más atrás. Tal vez hubieran tenido las expectativas demasiado altas aquel día, quizás no iba a ser tan fácil encontrar a alguien de la nada. Se esforzaba arduamente por pensar que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, que tarde o temprano acabarían reuniéndose un grupo de personas perdidas. Tenía que mantener la esperanza, no podía rendirse… necesitaba confirmar desesperadamente que había alguien más viviendo por ahí fuera, que no era la única persona en el mundo junto a Malfoy.

Draco le dio una patada demasiado fuerte a una pequeña piedra del suelo y esta salió volando muy lejos de allí. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que había empezado a caminar a la misma altura que él. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía intentando mantener su evidente irritación a raya, y eso le fastidiaba. Los últimos días había estado conviviendo con un completo desconocido. A veces dejaba ver un atisbo de la arrogancia y la soberbia que una vez lo caracterizó, pero por lo general se había vuelto mucho más calmado y humano. La mayor parte del tiempo no lo reconocía, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Las frías calles de Londres a veces le hacía frotarse un poco las manos para calentarlas, Draco usaba un hechizo calentador con las suyas. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante para lo que Hermione fue una eternidad. El sólo sonido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones le ponía algo nerviosa. Miraron en cada escaparate, en cada tienda, en cada esquina. Pero ya había empezado a oscurecer, y curiosamente las farolas comenzaron a encenderse una a una. Parecía como si su programación no hubiera sido suspendida. Ellos siguieron caminando unos minutos más hasta que Draco decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Volvemos ya?

Hermione se puso rígida de repente. La simple idea de volver a su casa le había dado dolor de estómago. Era consciente de que él la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero tuvo que tomar una larga respiración antes de responder.

—No —aquella única palabra salió de sus labios con tan poca fuerza que ni ella se escuchó con claridad. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas—. No —repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Llevamos todo el día fuera, yo necesito descansar. Podemos seguir intentándolo mañana.

Hermione dejó de caminar.

—No puedo —Draco se giró para mirarla cuando dijo aquello. Su voz parecía estar quebrándose con demasiada facilidad—. Simplemente… no puedo volver. No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella resopló. ¿Por qué le hacía explicárselo todo? Miró a un lado mientras se mordía un labio con nerviosismo. Estaba tratando de no derrumbarse.

—Llevaba días encerrada en mi casa antes de que llegaras. No había sido capaz de salir de ella hasta esta mañana. Todas esas excusas que te puse sólo las dije para darme tiempo de concienciarme —sus palabras eran tan temblorosas que realmente esperaba que él pudiera entenderla a la primera—. Tengo la sensación de que si vuelvo no podré volver a salir en mucho tiempo. No puedo volver. Todos los recuerdos, la habitación de mis padres junto a la mía, las fotografías vacías recordándome que ya no están… no puedo.

Hermione se secó rápidamente una lágrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos. No iba a llorar más, se lo había prometido… pero a veces era difícil no hacerlo.

Vio a Draco asentir por el rabillo del ojo.

—No importa —Hermione volvió a girar la cabeza poco a poco hacia él, que había abierto mucho los brazos y miraba a su alrededor—. Tenemos toda la ciudad para nosotros. Podemos alojarnos en otro sitio, ¿tal vez en un edificio de viviendas? Así tú tendrás tu espacio y yo el mío.

Parecía lógico. Hermione se sintió tremendamente aliviada de repente. Aquello sería lo mejor para pasar página. Era lo suficientemente coherente como para saber que le iba a resultar difícil al principio, pero también sabía que lo más sensato sería renunciar a su hogar para evitar volver a caer en ese estado depresivo que le había estado robando el ánimo y las ganas demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba recomponerse del todo y hacer lo que fuera para encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando. O al menos una explicación.

Draco carraspeó y ella volvió a la realidad. Parecía estar esperando que reaccionara de nuevo. Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor, percatándose de que habían caminado lo suficiente como para aparecer por el otro lado del puente del Big Ben. Miró el edificio que tenían enfrente. Siempre había querido saber cómo era vivir cerca de aquel emblemático reloj, junto al río. El lugar era sencillamente precioso.

—Podemos quedarnos ahí —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Malfoy no tardó demasiado en dar el visto bueno.

—No parecen apartamentos baratos. Me gusta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco disimuladamente y ambos cruzaron el puente hasta allí. Aquel enorme reloj marcaba las siete. Hermione le indicó el que pensaba que era el portal del edificio y Draco abrió la puerta con su varita. El interior era enorme, de forma circular, con columnas de mármol y algún que otro sofá moderno cerca de los ascensores. Había una gran garita que parecía haber pertenecido al conserje. La decoración era exquisita, con algunas plantas bien cuidadas y los cuadros justos colocados estratégicamente. Draco parecía completamente maravillado. Definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía.

Hermione se preguntó si el ascensor funcionaría. Aunque todo indicaba a que sí, no podía evitar pensar qué pasaría si se fuera la luz con ellos dentro. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría Malfoy volver a hacerlo funcionar con magia? Nadie podría socorrerlos si no funcionaba. Draco se había girado sobre él mismo para contemplar la lámpara del techo, ella decidió que podría empezar por comprobar si funcionaba. Caminó hacia uno de ellos y entró dentro. Draco había empezado a seguirla, pero se había quedado fuera. Miraba el interior del ascensor con escepticismo.

—Nunca me han gustado estas cosas —dijo seriamente.

Hermione trató de reprimir la risa.

—¿Eres claustrofóbico?

Él la miró haciendo una mueca.

—No seas ridícula, Granger. No me gustan estos cacharros. Había un montón cuando mi padre me llevaba a su trabajo en el Ministerio. No guardo un grato recuerdo de ellos precisamente.

Ella nunca había estado allí, pero no lograba entender el porqué de su miedo. No podían ser tan diferentes a los ascensores muggles, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que vayamos por las escaleras? —Draco asintió con firmeza y ella suspiró sonoramente—. De acuerdo. Por las escaleras entonces.

El edificio tenía cinco plantas, pero ninguno le veía sentido a instalarse en una superior a la primera. ¿Por qué querrían subir y bajar cinco tramos de escaleras todos los días? Hermione podría tomar el ascensor, pero sin Draco y su varita disminuían sus ganas de tentar a la suerte.

Cuando llegaron al rellano se encontraron con una de las puertas abiertas. Las llaves estaban puestas en la cerradura. Alguien habría estado entrando en su casa cuando todo el mundo desapareció. Hermione le indicó que ella se alojaría allí y Draco asintió mientras abría con su varita la puerta del apartamento de al lado. Ninguno se despidió del otro, simplemente cerraron las respectivas puertas de sus nuevas casas tras ellos y se dispusieron a investigar su interior.

Lo primero que Hermione vio frente a ella fue un largo pasillo de paredes blancas. Había algún que otro cuadro en las paredes y un pequeño mueble cerca de la puerta con otro juego de llaves encima. La primera habitación a la derecha se trataba de la cocina, un espacio amplio y de electrodomésticos relucientes. Había algunos platos sucios en el fregadero a pesar de que Hermione podía ver lo que parecía un lavavajillas. Por lo general estaba bastante limpio. Tenía una isla con espacio suficiente como para que media docena de personas cocinaran en ella, además los muebles se veían bastante nuevos.

Salió de nuevo al pasillo y recorrió el tramo que faltaba hasta el final, donde se encontró un gran salón con unas vistas increíbles al Big Ben. Tenía unas enormes puertas dobles de cristal que daban a una pequeña terraza, justo enfrente de la gran torre del reloj. Pero el interior era casi tan espectacular como lo que se veía fuera. Las paredes de la estancia ahora eran de un tono beige claro que le proporcionaban un aspecto bastante acogedor. La mayor parte del mobiliario era del mismo color. Había un gran sofá frente a una mesita de café y un mueble bajo con una televisión de última generación. A ambos lados del sofá había un par de sillones de aspecto cómodo, y los cojines un tanto más oscuros le daban un poco de contraste al ambiente. También había algunos objetos que parecían de bastante valor, como figuritas de cerámica o jarrones de porcelana. Al otro lado de la habitación había una mesa de cristal con seis sillas de tapiz marrón oscuro alrededor. Algún que otro marco con fotos vacías colgaban de la pared. Hermione suspiró antes de sacudir la cabeza y disponerse a traspasar otra puerta que daba a un segundo pasillo, éste un poco más pequeño. Había tres habitaciones más, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Encendió la luz de la primera y echó un vistazo al interior. Era un dormitorio amplio pero sencillo. Había una cama de matrimonio junto a la ventana que parecía dar a un patio interior, y un par de mesitas de noche a ambos lados. Pasó dentro al divisar un escritorio pegado a la pared. Había folios esparcidos por él, pero ninguno escrito. No sabía por qué le decepcionaba, debía haberlo supuesto. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir se percató de un armario empotrado que cubría casi toda la pared. Se acercó a él pero se quedó indecisa un momento. Quien fuera que hubiera vivido allí ya no existía pero… ¿eso le daba derecho a invadir la intimidad de aquella persona? Pensó en ello unos segundos antes de terminar abriéndolo. De todos modos ya se había apropiado de su casa. Lo que encontró dentro eran camisas y pantalones de hombre, todas las prendas perfectamente colgadas. Abajo había un lugar para los zapatos. Al parecer aquel hombre calzaba un número bastante grande. Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta del armario y salió de la habitación.

La siguiente estancia era un baño. Era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un lavabo doble, un sanitario, una ducha amplia y una bañera de construcción. Podía ser perfectamente el triple de grande que el de su casa.

Con ese pensamiento salió de nuevo al pasillo y echó un vistazo a la última habitación. Era más grande que la primera, pero tampoco mucho más. La cama era similar a la otra, al igual que las dos mesitas de noche. Había una televisión colgada de la pared y otro armario empotrado. La ropa también era de hombre. Hermione pensó que tal vez se tratara de un piso compartido entre amigos. Amigos con mucho dinero, a decir verdad. Aquel apartamento era enorme y estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, pero a Hermione le faltaba un poco más de personalidad. Todo estaba demasiado en orden incluso para ella.

Miró alrededor de aquella segunda habitación de nuevo. La ventana daba al Parlamento. Las vistas definitivamente eran mejores, así que pensó que haría de esa su habitación. Siempre había creído que tener unas vistas bonitas por las mañanas ayudaba mucho a levantarte de buen humor. Realmente esperaba que ese pequeño detalle sirviera para animarla.

Pero todo era demasiado silencioso. Fuera no se escuchaba el tráfico, dentro sólo su respiración. A veces creía que terminaría volviéndose loca.

Hermione se dispuso a darse un baño para desconectar su mente de pensamientos negativos y dar por finalizado el día de una vez por todas. Se inclinó para abrir el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que se llenara. Mientras se entretuvo observando los diferentes productos de aseo personal del armario sobre los lavabos. Maquinillas y espuma de afeitar, loción corporal masculina, desodorante de hombre… Aquello no le valía. Tal vez el gel de baño le sirviera, pero definitivamente ese champú anticaspa no iba a ayudar a su cabello a no encresparse.

Un pensamiento lógico cruzó su mente de repente y Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente al no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué se pondría después del baño? ¿Un pijama tres tallas más grande que la de ella y unas zapatillas enormes y usadas? No podía sentirse más estúpida.

Cerró el grifo del agua y recorrió toda la casa hasta salir de nuevo al rellano. Estuvo tentada a coger las llaves del mueble pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía por qué cerrar la puerta. Podía dejarla abierta sin ningún problema. ¿Quién iba a entrar a robar? ¿Es que algo material que fuera caro seguía teniendo valor en un mundo sin personas?

Era consciente de que tenía que mentalizarse de una vez de que ahora todo era diferente, pero eran demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de Draco y llamó una sola vez. Esta se abrió a los pocos segundos, pero no había nadie al otro lado para recibirla.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó ella, asomando la cabeza.

—¡En la cocina!

Hermione se percató de que la distribución de aquel apartamento parecía ser igual al de ella. Recorrió el primer pasillo y entró en la cocina. Las puertas de los muebles estaban abiertas y parecía que habían estado rebuscando en ellos bastante tiempo. Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella, rascándose la cabeza con la mano que sostenía su varita mientras miraba atentamente algo sobre la encimera. Ella dio unos pasos más en su dirección para comprobar de qué se trataba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —lo que miraba parecía ser cinta de lomo envasada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—He encontrado esto en ese armario de ahí —dijo, señalando el frigorífico—. Parece carne, pero nadie nunca me ha enseñado hechizos de cocina. No sé qué hacer para cocinarla.

A Hermione empezaron a sonarle las tripas de repente. Se acercó a donde él estaba y empezó a abrir los cajones hasta encontrar el de los artilugios de cocina. Cogió un cuchillo grande y lo puso en la encimera mientras buscaba una tabla para cortar alimentos. Sólo tardó un minuto en encontrarla. Luego se lavó las manos en el fregadero, abrió el envase y puso el trozo de carne sobre ella. Empezó a trocearla en filetes no muy gruesos pero tampoco demasiado finos, y ordenó a Malfoy que usara "Accio" con su varita para encontrar las sartenes y el aceite.

—Ahora pon la sartén en esa placa negra de ahí —dijo—, sí, ahí. Echa un poco de aceite y gira esa rueda de ahí hasta el tope, eso hará que empiece a calentarse —Hermione lavó los filetes de lomo y los colocó en el fuego para que fueran haciéndose. Luego se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos—. Yo tampoco sé hechizos de cocina. No he tenido unos padres magos que me enseñaran a cocinar con magia, además de que siempre encontré más útil aprender otro tipo de hechizos, ya sabes, encantamientos, transformaciones… debí haber previsto que algún día me haría falta saber de todo un poco.

Draco se sentó en una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la cocina.

—Mientras que al menos conozcas el método muggle no estamos del todo perdidos.

Hermione lo miró disimuladamente. Había cruzado las piernas y se dejaba caer poco a poco en la silla de manera aburrida. Ella había esperado que le respondiera algo así como "cocina y calla", pero seguía siendo tan extrañamente cordial como cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche. Hermione no sabía si debía sospechar de él o no. Nunca había tratado mucho con él, pero por lo poco que lo conocía podía afirmar que el verdadero Malfoy nunca se habría tomado la molestia de ir a buscarla, a ella, a una simple sangre sucia. Era raro que no incluyera en cada frase que decía aquel término tan despectivo con el que se había referido a ella todos aquellos años en Hogwarts. Ahora no parecía disfrutar especialmente de su compañía, pero tampoco se esforzaba por insultarla o hacerla sentir inferior.

Sus ojos se encontraron un poco más tarde. Él la miraba de manera inquisitoria. ¿Le había hecho una pregunta?

—¿Cómo? —dijo ella para disimular.

—Te preguntaba que cómo era tu apartamento —respondió él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, cogió un tenedor del cajón de los cubiertos y tomó la sartén por el mango mientras le daba la vuelta a los filetes.

—Es masculino, pero no demasiado. No creo que vivieran más de dos personas ahí, parece como si hubiera sido el apartamento de unos amigos o hermanos. Por eso había venido, de hecho.

—¿Quieres instalarte en otro piso? —quiso saber él.

—Oh, no hace falta. Puedo vivir con ello. Lo que necesito es ropa nueva, y productos de aseo personal, y aunque no he mirado demasiado en la cocina supongo que también me harán falta alimentos que acostumbre a comer —Hermione miró dentro de los armarios abiertos hasta encontrar el de los platos y vasos. Cogió un par de cada uno, apagó la vitro y repartió la comida en ellos. Luego lo llevó a la mesa y volvió sobre sus pasos para coger tenedores y cuchillos—. No sé qué tendrán aquí de beber, pero a mí se me apetece algún zumo. Tal vez incluso algo de vino.

—Vino no hay, pero de lo primero tienes para hartarte —Draco le indicó con el dedo pulgar el frigorífico detrás de sí y ella se dirigió a él para abrirlo. Encontró botellas de zumo concentrado de todas clases—. Aquí vivía una pareja con hijos. Una de las habitaciones está llena de juguetes y la otra parece un dormitorio de matrimonio.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Quieres alguno en especial?

—Prefiero agua —respondió.

Ella cogió la botella de zumo de uva y una jarra llena de agua fría. Volvió a la mesa y cada uno se sirvió la bebida en su vaso. Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Lo cierto era que hubiera estado bien preparar algo más a modo de condimento, pero aparte de no saber los alimentos de los que disponía en aquel lugar tampoco tenía muchas ganas de cocinar demasiado.

—Voy a ir ahora a buscar algunas tiendas donde pueda encontrar lo que necesito. Estamos en pleno centro, así que supongo que tendrá que haber alguna que otra cerca. Básicamente voy a llenar el armario con ropa nueva y la cocina con alimentos que me gusten. También quiero intentar encontrar los productos de baño que suelo usar. Había venido a preguntarte si querías venir conmigo.

Draco le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso de agua antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente. No pienso ponerme nada que alguien haya utilizado anteriormente —se estremeció un poco con sólo pensarlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Cosas como aquella dejaban ver la esencia Malfoy que parecía quedar en él después de todo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/01/2018_


	7. Capítulo 7

**NA : **Aquí traigo un capítulo más de esta loca historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre dejan review y me hacen llegar sus impresiones sobre el rumbo que va tomando esto! De verdad, ayuda mucho a mi inspiración y ganas de seguir.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

 **Recomendación musical:** "Winter", Birdy.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

* * *

 **Día 14.**

Lo primero que encontraron fue una tienda de ropa. Hermione reconocía el nombre de la misma, aunque rara vez había comprado algo ahí cuando pasaba las vacaciones con sus padres. Era una tienda de moda donde todos los jóvenes compraban lo que supuestamente estaba "a la última". Por supuesto nunca coincidía con su estilo de simples vaqueros, camisetas anchas y sudaderas. Nunca se había explicado cómo se las arreglaban los chicos y chicas de su edad para ir todos igual vestidos. Ella siempre había preferido pasar desapercibida, ser fiel a su propio estilo. No dejarse influenciar.

Draco hizo saltar por los aires el candado de la reja, luego movió la varita para deslizarla hacia arriba y usó un simple "Alohomora" para abrir la puerta de la tienda. Dio un respingo cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, pero la desactivó al momento. También hizo que las luces se encendieran cuando pasaron dentro.

—¡Joder!

Todo fue muy rápido. Hermione vio pasar una luz violeta junto a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir la energía desprendida por el hechizo erizar el vello de sus brazos.

Un maniquí salió volando unos metros más allá e impactó contra una columna de la tienda.

Cuando recuperó la calma y pudo asimilar lo que había pasado, se volvió muy lentamente hacia Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, vocalizando más de lo necesario las palabras para hacerle ver lo ridículo de la situación.

—He visto esa cosa sin rostro y me he asustado —respondió él.

Ella resopló.

—Esa cosa se llama maniquí, y se usa para que la gente pueda ver cómo quedaría la ropa en un cuerpo humano.

—Eso parecía de todo menos humano —se quejó.

Hermione rodó ojos y cogió una cesta antes de irse directamente a la sección de camisetas básicas. Empezó a buscar su talla entre ellas.

—¿Y así reaccionarías si nos encontráramos de repente con otra persona? —Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar algo que le valiese como para darse cuenta de ello—. Es decir, imagina que vamos andando por la calle, doblamos una esquina y, ¡sorpresa! aparece alguien sin haberlo visto venir. ¿También le aturdirías? Porque el objetivo de esto es encontrar a alguien más para dar con una solución, no matar a las pocas personas que podamos quedar.

Él puso los ojos tan en blanco que casi le dolieron. También cogió una cesta del montón del que la había tomado ella.

—No hagas un drama de esto, ¿quieres? —caminó unos pasos en su dirección. Parecía un poco desorientado—. ¿Y para mí?

Hermione acababa de echar una camiseta blanca de manga larga a la cesta cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Oh, la ropa de hombre suele estar al fondo —dijo ella.

Él desapareció, dejándola con su difícil tarea de encontrar algo cómodo y calentito en una tienda de moda juvenil. Se dirigió a la zona de los pantalones y encontró unos jeans elásticos que parecían cómodos. La indecisión se apoderó de ella cuando encontró su talla y lo sostuvo un poco alejado para verlo mejor. El pantalón le parecía grande. Tenía la sensación de haber adelgazado en los últimos días. Encogiéndose de hombros, echó el pantalón de su talla en la cesta y metió también uno un poco más pequeño. ¿Para qué probárselo allí si podía llevarse ambos y utilizar el que más le conviniera? No iba a costarle dinero alguno.

Encontró unos cuantos modelos más que también le gustaron, así que cogió un par de cada uno sin remordimientos. Luego caminó por la tienda hasta dar con una superficie con un letrero en color rojo que indicaba que todas las prendas allí amontonadas estaban al cincuenta por ciento. Fue directa a mirarlas. Por lo general lo que la gente no había querido comprar era exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Encontró un par de sudaderas con el logo de la Universidad de Londres estampado en el pecho (de una tela bastante fina para su gusto), un chándal que seguramente le estuviera algo grande, unas bufandas que no le vendrían nada mal para cuando fuera llegando el invierno, y unas cuantas camisetas de manga corta para estar por casa. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante contenta con lo que llevaba. Tal vez fuera poca ropa, pero siempre podía volver si necesitaba algo más.

Hermione echó un vistazo más a la tienda, pero ni las minifaldas ni los vestidos escotados eran de su estilo, tampoco aquellos pantalones cortos ni esas chaquetas de cuero. Y aunque lo hubieran sido no tenía sentido vestirse así cuando no había nadie en la calle para admirar tu modelito. No podía pensar que alguien pudiera querer arreglarse estando en su misma situación. Lo único que le apetecía a ella era ponerse ropa cómoda todo el tiempo, la desolación de las calles vacías no le animaba a nada más.

Cuando creyó tener todo lo que necesitaba de allí, fue en busca de Malfoy. Recorrió toda la tienda hasta llegar a la zona de hombres. Éste estaba de espaldas a ella, con los brazos en jarra y mirando a ambos lados. Su cesta estaba en el suelo, a su lado.

—Yo ya he acabado —le dijo, quedándose en la distancia. Su voz le hizo volverse para mirarla—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿No es obvio? —dijo, señalando su cesta vacía—. Toda esta ropa es horrible. He mirado cada prenda dos o tres veces, pero toda esta cantidad de ropa exactamente igual es… absurda. ¿Quién querría llevar algo como esto? —cogió una percha con un pantalón de hombre que se estrechaba más y más hasta llegar al bajo—. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a meter el pie por ahí?

A Hermione la situación le pareció algo graciosa. Su indignación con la ropa muggle era algo cómica, sin embargo logró reprimir la sonrisa y se acercó un poco para ayudarlo.

—Los pantalones súper ajustados han sido la moda en los últimos meses —comentó—, en lo personal a mí tampoco me gustan.

—¿Quién inventa las modas aquí? Es ridículo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba las otras prendas de esa parte de la tienda. ¿Podía imaginarse a Draco con esos pantalones rasgados por la rodilla o esa chaqueta color caqui con esos parches decorativos cosidos en las solapas? Definitivamente no.

—Mira, esto puede servirte —en una esquina había unas camisetas básicas como las que ella llevaba en su cesta. Tampoco era su estilo, pero al menos tendría algo limpio que ponerse por las mañanas.

Él hizo una mueca antes de recoger su cesta del suelo y acercarse arrastrando los pies.

—No he visto cosa más aburrida que esas camisetas.

Hermione lanzó dentro de su cesta media docena de ellas. También unos cuantos pantalones de chándal de la sección deportiva.

—Podemos ir a otras tiendas —ofreció—, aunque todas ofrecen más o menos lo mismo. También podrías volver a tu casa a coger la ropa de tu armario.

Él disimuló a la perfección el estremecimiento que acababa de sentir ante sus palabras.

—Vamos a otro sitio.

Antes de salir, Hermione se metió por detrás del mostrador y buscó unas cuantas bolsas para meter su ropa. Era mucho más cómodo que cargar con las cestas todo el rato.

Ambos caminaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Hermione divisó el nombre de otra tienda a lo lejos: "Intimissimi". Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas al decirle a Malfoy que necesitaba entrar en ese sitio. Había oído hablar del tipo de prendas que se vendía allí, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a ir. Su ropa íntima solía ser barata, no era algo que le molestara en absoluto. Pero a menudo sus braguitas daban de sí demasiado rápido o los aros de sus sujetadores se salían de su sitio y se clavaban en sus costillas de repente. Ahora podía hacerse con ropa interior de calidad sin pagar ni un penique. Y eso, definitivamente, sería un alivio a la larga.

Draco enarcó una ceja cuando se encargó de abrir el comercio y se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro. Se quedó en la puerta mientras veía cómo Hermione dejaba sus bolsas cerca de entrada y se acercaba a un perchero repleto de sostenes. Tocó uno de ellos a modo de comprobación. Tenía el relleno justo que solía usar, el tejido parecía bastante resistente, las bandas no eran demasiado finas y los tirantes eran ajustables. Descolgó la prenda de su percha y lo miró un poco más de cerca, pero de pronto se sintió algo observaba. Palideció un poco al encontrar a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y observándola con detenimiento.

—¿Nunca has visto un sostén o qué te pasa? —logró preguntar, un poco exasperada—. ¿Es que tú no necesitas ropa interior? Al fondo, ¿recuerdas?

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo grosero, Hermione pudo verlo en la forma en que cambió su mirada. Pero al final no dijo nada. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, descruzó los brazos y, dedicándole una mueca, caminó por esa segunda tienda hasta la zona masculina. Casi que hubiera preferido oírlo despotricar contra ella en lugar de verlo tragarse sus palabras y alejarse en silencio. Era desconcertante.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y trató de olvidarlo centrándose en encontrar la ropa interior adecuada para ella. Pasó de largo de la zona de lencería fina, también de la que era un poco más erótica, y se plantó frente a donde estaban las braguitas de algodón. Las de toda la vida, las normales que cubrían los glúteos enteros y no se metían en medio de ambos. No encontró ninguna cesta cerca, supuso que las habrían guardado en el almacén antes de que todo eso sucediera. Así que puso todo lo que iba a llevarse encima del mostrador. Cogió algunos sujetadores más, así como unas zapatillas de estar por casa y tres pijamas, dos de ellos de franela y el último algo más finito para los días calurosos. Se encontraba metiendo todo en las mismas bolsas de la primera tienda de ropa cuando Malfoy apareció de nuevo. Ella pensó que después de como le había hablado no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra en un tiempo, pero en contra de todo pronóstico él habló como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿En todas las tiendas muggles hay un 80% de ropa de mujer y sólo un mísero 20% de hombre?

Hermione se levantó con las bolsas en la mano y salió por la puerta.

—En la mayoría. Me arriesgaría a decir que en todas —respondió.

Él la siguió fuera con su propia bolsa.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe ese menosprecio al hombre?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras cruzaba la carretera y sorteaba los coches parados en ella mientras se dirigía a un supermercado que conocía cerca del lugar.

—No se trata de menosprecio, es lógica pura. Por lo general son las mujeres las que compran más ropa en el mundo muggle. Los hombres suelen conformarse con un armario menos lleno, así que no es necesario ofrecerles tanta cantidad a ellos.

Draco parecía confundido.

—Eso no pasaba en el mundo mágico. No conozco a ningún hombre que se conforme con un armario sólo medio lleno.

Ella contuvo un repentino gemido de dolor que había tratado de escapar de sus labios al escuchar sus palabras. El hueco en su pecho se hizo mucho más profundo al recordar tanto a su amigo Harry como a Ron.

—Sí conociste a varios, sólo que no eran de tu círculo de amigos —Hermione tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración para sentir que el aire estaba llegando a sus pulmones. El recuerdo de sus seres queridos todavía era demasiado doloroso—. Harry tenía cuatro o cinco camisetas para pasar el año. Pantalones tenía incluso menos. Y Ron… —su voz se quebró al mencionarlo. Miró hacia otro lado para que no notara su rostro descompuesto.

—Si heredaba las túnicas de sus hermanos seguro que también heredaba todo lo demás —comentó él de manera despreocupada. En su tono de voz podía apreciar un pequeño atisbo de burla… pero ella se sentía demasiado rota como para decir algo más. Hubiera deseado poder defender el honor del chico al que había amado a pesar de ser cierto el hecho de que era el último hermano en heredar todo lo que soltaban los mayores, pero se había formado un nudo en su garganta y no encontraba su voz para discutir.

No tardaron mucho más en encontrar el supermercado. Malfoy hizo lo mismo que con las anteriores tiendas, quitó el candado, hizo subir la reja, abrió las puertas y silenció la alarma.

Cuando encendió las luces Hermione puso sus bolsas de ropa en un carrito y tiró de él por el establecimiento. Intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, por más ganas que tuviera de echarse a llorar. Al menos había conseguido que sólo se humedecieran un poco.

Miró todos los productos de los estantes mientras tragaba saliva de manera compulsiva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Del primer pasillo cogió un par de paquetes de cereales, otro par de paquetes de galletas de chocolate y pan de molde blanco. Al pararse para coger una botella de agua fría del refrigerador lo vio por el rabillo del ojo rascarse la cabeza mientras miraba detenidamente cada cosa frente a él. Hermione abrió la botella y le dio un gran buche, luego la colocó en el carrito y lo dejó allí mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

—Nunca has hecho la compra —dijo ella todo lo bien pronunciado que su garganta le permitía. No era una pregunta. Él asintió.

—Tenía elfos domésticos en casa.

Hermione hizo otro esfuerzo por seguir hablando.

—¿Qué te gusta desayunar?

—Empanada de calabaza y miel —respondió sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Ella suspiró y se acercó al estante más cercano.

—Barritas de cereales y miel. También las hay con frutos rojos o chocolate. Si no, también puedes coger galletas. No sé, echa en el carro todo lo que quieras. Es gratis y no se pone malo. Cuando acabes sígueme, vamos a la zona de comida precocinada. Te será útil al no saber cocinar.

El rubio siguió su consejo y echó en su carrito todo lo que le pareció apetecible. Luego siguió empujando su carrito tras Granger. Ella barrió toda la primera balda de aquella otra sección e hizo que una veintena de sobres de diferentes colores y tamaños cayeran dentro de su carro. También cogió algunos más para ella. A unos pasos de allí había bandejas con alimentos que parecían ya cocinados en su interior. Le dijo que cogiera lo que más le gustara, luego le comentó que le enseñaría a prepararlo todo cuando llegaran a sus apartamentos.

Hermione recorrió el supermercado con Draco siguiéndole los pasos y echando en su carrito casi las mismas cosas que le veía coger a ella. Yogures, leche, mantequilla, dulces, paquetes de patatas, bandejas de carne, pollo y pescado, nata para cocinar, pasta, huevos, futas y verduras. También papel higiénico, papel de cocina, cepillos de dientes y pasta, gel de ducha, champú, acondicionador y desodorante. Draco estuvo a punto de dejar caer en su carrito el mismo paquete de plástico cuadrado del que Hermione acababa de coger tres, pero luego entendió que aquello era… bueno, específicamente para la higiene femenina en esos días del mes.

Terminaron con unas pocas golosinas y unos helados. Ambos carritos estaban hasta arriba, tanto que era difícil seguir tirando de ellos. Hermione había empezado a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero casi se da de bruces en el suelo cuando éste se hizo tan ligero como una pluma de repente.

Se volvió para mirar a Malfoy. Éste se guardaba la varita en el interior de su túnica en ese instante.

—Avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso —se quejó ella.

Ambos recorrieron el camino de vuelta tirando de aquellos carritos hasta arriba de cosas que no pesaban más que un lápiz.

—Parece que no vamos a tener que volver en una buena temporada —comentó Draco.

Ella asintió una sola vez. Ese inusual tono amable que ponía al dirigirse a ella estaba empezando a estresarla. No sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar a Malfoy comportándose de esa manera tan extraña con ella. No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al edificio donde habían decidido instalarse. Él rompió el silencio cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras.

—Puedo reducir el tamaño de tu carrito para que sea más cómodo subirlo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué juegas?

Él parecía confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Que a qué juegas —repitió ella.

Draco la observó durante unos segundos antes de volver a responder.

—¿Puedes ser más específica?

Hermione bufó.

—Mírate. No pareces tú —sus ojos se toparon con la penetrante mirada grisácea del rubio y sus pensamientos se alborotaron un segundo en su cabeza—. Cuando nos encontramos en el castillo el día que pasó todo me hablaste con una arrogancia y una soberbia que, bueno, me la esperaba viniendo de ti. Pero luego apareces en mi casa unos días más tarde y eres alguien completamente diferente.

Las facciones de Draco se habían endurecido ante sus palabras, su ceño también se había fruncido, su nariz se había arrugado y su labio superior se había elevado un poco por un lado.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a comportarme como antes de todo esto? —dijo, escupiendo las palabras—. ¿Quieres que te mire por encima del hombro y te llame sangre sucia cada vez que nos encontremos en el rellano para salir ahí fuera a buscar a alguien más?

Hermione, lejos de acobardarse por el repentino cambio en el tono de su voz, cuadró los hombros y le mantuvo la mirada.

—Quiero una respuesta.

—¿Qué respuestas necesitas?

—No entiendo por qué de repente actúas con tanta amabilidad. Es confuso —dijo ella—, estresante.

—¿No puedes simplemente agradecer mi ayuda y punto? —él señaló los abarrotados carritos—. Si no hubiera sido amable contigo habrías tenido que volver empujando todo eso tú sola. Si quieres puedo volver a ser un borde contigo, pero no creo que eso ayude en absoluto. —hizo una pequeña pausa, pero Hermione no dijo nada—. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esta situación? ¿Piensas que me parece agradable? No lo es, y no está siendo fácil acostumbrarme. Sólo intento ser cordial con la única persona que sé que sigue en la faz de la Tierra. ¿No has pensado que hubiera sido más fácil para mí quedarme en mi casa esperando a que todos volvieran? ¡Lo hice! Estuve encerrado allí durante días mientras esperaba a que mis padres regresaran, incluso que alguno de mis elfos domésticos apareciera de repente. Pero adivina qué, nadie entró por la puerta en todo el tiempo. Sé que te disgusta la idea de que yo sea la persona que sigue cerca de ti, créeme, es recíproco. Hubiera sido menos duro tener al lado a un amigo en vez de tener que tragarme todos mis principios e intentar mantener una relación de cortesía contigo a pesar de que nunca nos hemos llevado bien —Malfoy estaba dejando salir todo de una vez—. No ganamos nada insultándonos. Tal vez cuando consigamos la clave para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad podamos hacerlo de nuevo. Pero ahora lo más sensato es unir fuerzas para descubrir qué diablos ha pasado aquí. Tú sabes cocinar y conoces la ciudad. Yo tengo mi varita. ¿Necesitas más razones para intentar llevarnos mínimamente bien?

Hermione tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta. Cogió su carrito sin esfuerzos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Lo cierto era que a pesar de ser ligero tenía que tener cuidado para no caer nada al suelo. Además, el carro daba en las paredes y en la barandilla.

Draco llegó arriba un segundo después que ella, cargando su carrito bajo el brazo. Había reducido el tamaño de éste, tal y como le había ofrecido a ella minutos antes.

Cuando Hermione quiso caminar hasta tu apartamento Draco agarró su brazo con fuerza. Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero él no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio apuntó la varita a su carrito y lo hizo pesado de nuevo. Querría comer alimentos que llenaran su estómago, no cosas tan ligeras que ni las sintiera bajar por su esófago.

Ella parpadeó una vez y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Luego se soltó de su agarre con un rápido movimiento y empujó con fuerza toda la compra hasta entrar por la puerta abierta de su apartamento. Desapareció por ella cerrándola de un portazo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy**

 _Capítulo editado el día 14/01/2018_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Recomendación musical:** "Russian Roulette", Rihanna.

 **NA :** Doris ha creado una lista de reproducción con las canciones que recomiendo para cada capítulo :D Tal vez os sirva. Podéis encontrarla buscando su perfil "Doris Tarazona de Méndez". La lista se llama "Just the two of us - Fanfic Cristy1994"

Gracias Doris, realmente me hizo ilusión que alguien tomara en cuenta mis recomendaciones musicales *kiss*

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 :**

* * *

 **Día 15** **.**

Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la claridad se lo impedía. Frunció el ceño, todavía algo adormilada. Podía sentir sus pestañas mojadas, en sus mejillas una humedad salada casi desagradable. Seguramente hubiera estado llorando en sueños.

Recordaba a la perfección lo ocurrido con Malfoy la noche anterior, podía decir que su subconsciente no había dejado de pensar en ello ni un minuto mientras dormía.

Se sentía avergonzada. Y mucho. No era propia de ella esa actitud, pero ¿acaso alguien en su misma situación no hubiera desconfiado hasta de su propia sombra? Todo lo que estaba pasando con el mundo la había descolocado, hacía un par de semanas que vivía desconcertada y sin saber qué pasos empezar a seguir para descubrir algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera entender lo sucedido, la razón por la que aparentemente sólo quedaban ellos en el mundo.

Y para colmo, la llegada del Slytherin no había hecho más que intensificar su nerviosismo. Pero él le había dado una explicación bastante coherente sobre por qué había dejado de lado toda la petulancia y la soberbia de la que siempre había hecho gala para unir fuerzas con ella y buscar una solución juntos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello y en la forma en que se había comportado con él sentía una punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago. Estaba claro que merecía una disculpa por su parte, pero no tenía ni idea de qué excusa poner para llamar a su puerta después de todo. ¿Seguiría él dispuesto a estar cerca de ella después de haberle mostrado su lado más egoísta y temeroso? Porque Hermione tenía miedo, no había dejado de tenerlo desde el primer día. Y tal vez eso hubiera sido uno de los motivos que la habían hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los frotó con delicadeza. Luego se dio la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a la ventana y fue abriéndolos poco a poco. Cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la claridad de aquella desconocida habitación fijó la mirada en una de sus esquinas. Sólo podía escuchar su acompasada respiración sobre la almohada. ¿Encontraría ese día una razón que le proporcionara las ganas suficientes para levantarse de la cama?

Hermione se sumió tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que sólo logró volver en sí cuando sintió su estómago rugir ferozmente. No tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, pero definitivamente tenía bastante hambre… Y Malfoy merecía una disculpa. Así que se incorporó en la cama y dio un largo suspiro antes de levantarse por completo. Se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa que había cogido de la tienda de ropa interior y se dirigió a la cocina.

El carro de la compra seguía tal y como lo había dejado al llegar al apartamento. No había tenido ganas de recoger la compra después de quedar en ridículo frente a Malfoy por su comportamiento fuera de lugar. En lugar de eso había optado por coger la bolsa de la ropa, ponerse uno de los pijamas más gorditos y meterse en la cama directamente.

Pero estaba claro que si iba a vivir en ese lugar al menos debía empezar a saber dónde estaban las cosas. Desde que había llegado no había abierto los armarios de la cocina, así que echó un vistazo rápido a todos ellos y empezó a recoger la comida del carrito.

Resopló sonoramente cuando se percató de que se le había olvidado meter la tarrina de helado en el congelador. Ahora estaba toda derretida y chorreaba por un lado. Chupándose el dedo manchado de helado de vainilla, terminó de recoger y fue a llevar los productos de aseo al cuarto de baño. Quitó de los estantes las maquinillas, los botes de espuma de afeitar y los perfumes de hombre y puso sus cosas en su lugar. Luego miró todo lo que ahora había en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía con todas esas cosas? ¿Debía simplemente tirarlas?

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se le ocurrió algo. Una excusa perfecta para llamar a su puerta.

Draco abrió la puerta con relativa rapidez. Llevaba puesto uno de los pantalones de chándal y una de las camisetas básicas que ella misma había metido en su cesta la noche anterior. La miró clavada en el umbral de su apartamento mientras extendía una bolsa de plástico en su dirección. Él la cogió instintivamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber.

—Productos de uso personal masculino —respondió ella—. Pensé que podrías quererlos.

Draco echó un vistazo a su interior antes de sacar una de las cuchillas de afeitar sin estrenar. Por la expresión de su rostro estaba claro que no tenía ni una ligera idea de para qué se usaba eso.

—¿Por qué querría usar cosas de aseo muggles? —preguntó, mirando las pequeñas cuchillas en forma de hojas entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que ayer no te pregunté si necesitabas algo del supermercado.

Se sentía tremenda y profundamente egoísta. Se había limitado a buscar cosas para ella misma sin pararse a pensar en que tal vez él pudiera necesitar algo y no saber dónde encontrarlo.

Él volvió a lanzar la cuchilla de afeitar al interior de la bolsa y se la devolvió.

—Da igual. Esta tarde pensaba ir a Hogsmeade —dijo de repente. Hermione sintió cómo algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar aquello—. Voy a buscar mis pociones para el pelo y esas cosas. Además, quiero encontrar alguna que otra túnica nueva aparte de la que traía —Draco hizo una pausa en la que pareció debatir consigo mismo entre si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o no. Al final rompió el silencio, un tanto receloso—. ¿Quieres venir?

Ella cogió la bolsa de vuelta y negó levemente con la cabeza. Luego se forzó a tragar saliva y respondió:

—No, yo… todavía… —no podía entender por qué no dejaba de balbucear cosas que ni se entendían ni tenían sentido. Cerró la boca unos segundos y luego respiró profundamente para calmarse—. No, prefiero quedarme aquí —Draco se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero Hermione puso una mano en ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Él volvió a asomarse al rellano—. ¿Podrías traerme un par de galletas de Honeyduckes? Ya sabes, las que tienen forma de caldero.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir. Hermione apartó la mano y se quedó allí plantada mientras veía la puerta cerrarse en sus narices.

* * *

Se había obligado a ponerse los jeans y la sudadera nueva y ahora vagaba por la ciudad sin ninguna dirección aparente. Odiaba esa sensación de soledad, pero más se odiaba a ella misma por no ser capaz de volver a Hogwarts y buscar en todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca aquello tan extraño que le había tocado vivir. Estaba completamente segura de que lo que estaba pasando no tenía precedente alguno, pero tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar algo significativo en algún libro perdido de la sección prohibida. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de si aquello había sido provocado por una especie de hechizo antiguo y oscuro mal realizado o si por el contrario era algo más complicado que… bueno, que escapaba a su entendimiento.

No sabía si su mente había estado evitando pensar en ello detenidamente por conservar la cordura que pudiera quedar en ella, pero ahora que estaba completamente sola deambulando por las calles de Londres tenía tiempo para ello. Por supuesto que había sopesado algunas razones de vez en cuando, pero todas le parecían descabelladas y absurdas… ¿Extraterrestres? Improbable. ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Casi parecía ridículo pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Tal vez una experiencia cercana a la muerte? Hermione resopló de mala gana, ¿por qué iba a morirse, si la noche en la que todo sucedió ella se encontraba perfectamente? Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al pensar en esa noche, inevitablemente volvía a pensar en Ron y en la desnudez de ambos sobre el sofá. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, desechando ese pensamiento y volviendo a sus cavilaciones. Si su muerte fuera el motivo real, ¿qué hacía Malfoy apareciendo en su camino? No, debía ser más ingeniosa con sus deducciones si quería llegar a alguna parte.

* * *

—¡Maldición!

Draco cayó hacia atrás cuando aquella cosa le propició una descarga eléctrica que le hizo temblar hasta los huesos. La tapa de aquel pequeño objeto empezó a cerrarse sola, y tan lentamente que solamente verlo daba escalofríos. Sólo cuando definitivamente se cerró por completo Draco consideró la idea de levantarse del suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Probablemente media hora. ¿Cuántas veces había recibido un ataque diferente por parte de esa caja? Al menos media docena.

Respirando profundamente, Draco volvió a acercarse y a abrir la tapa con precaución.

* * *

Hermione seguía deambulando por ahí cuando empezó a sentir hambre de nuevo, así que levantó la mirada para buscar un sitio en el que comer. Pronto encontró una pizzería en el camino que le provocó un terrible antojo, pero la reja estaba echada y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Echaba de menos su varita, a veces se sentía casi desnuda sin ella. Pero todavía no. Todavía no podía volver a Hogwarts a buscarla. Su mente colapsaba con la sola idea de volver a caminar por sus pasillos. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas emociones que aún no estaba segura de poder controlar. Estaba viviendo cada día intentando asimilar que ellos ya no estaban, su familia, sus amigos, su… novio. Todos se habían ido y ella debía intentar seguir adelante. Pero tampoco quería forzarse, era una tesitura tan delicada que su situación emocional se tambaleaba en una cuerda floja, con cada paso que daba sentía que una parte de ella se zarandeaba en su interior mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caer al vacío.

Sabía que debía tener cuidado con lo que sentía, si no cuidaba sus pensamientos y los dejaba atraparla entre tanta oscuridad tenía claro que no sería capaz de salir del agujero por ella misma. Estaba segura de ello porque había escuchado a su madre hablar del tema muchas veces. Y aunque sabía que tener una madre psicóloga no la hacía experta en la materia sabía muchas cosas.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Sabía los pasos a seguir para que esa situación no acabara con ella, pero a veces se le hacía tan cuesta arriba... Todavía estaba en la fase de aceptación, eso era lo primero que debía superar. Ya se las arreglaría para vérselas con lo demás. Estaba segura de que su madre estaría más que orgullosa de ella si lograba vencer al miedo y superar todas las adversidades de aquella nueva y solitaria vida. Sí, pero poco a poco.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había andado hasta que empezó a anochecer y tuvo que volver con la única iluminación de las farolas y la luna como única compañía. Si bien hubiera podido aparecerse sin más, decidió caminar.

Se pasó por el supermercado para coger un par de cosas que se le habían olvidado la noche anterior y volvió a su apartamento. Sólo había pasado medio minuto desde que cerró la puerta tras ella cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos.

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos esperando encontrar a Malfoy en el rellano, pero cuando abrió la puerta allí no había nadie. Se asomó un poco hacia fuera y miró a ambos lados, pero no tenía pinta de haber nadie cerca. Estaba a punto de pensar que aquel sonido había sido producto de su imaginación cuando vio una bandeja sobre el felpudo con media docena de sus pastelitos preferidos de Honeyduckes. Enseguida se le hizo la boca agua, ya que desde ayer por la noche sólo había comido un sándwich de pollo y una pieza de fruta. Pensó en volver adentro para comérselos tranquilamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con un libro de la estantería del salón que le pareciera interesante y una copa de vino totalmente merecida. Pero se había prometido dejar de comportarse de esa manera tan egoísta. Todavía no le había pedido perdón a Malfoy, y le gustara o no era la única persona con la que podía contar en todo ese caos en la que se había visto envuelta desde hacía más de dos semanas. Así que iba a tratar de poner de su parte para hacer aquello más llevadero. Sí, debía hacerlo. Cogió la botella de vino de la cocina y la bandeja de pastelitos del suelo y llamó a su puerta. Él abrió inmediatamente. Hermione trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas en aquel momento, pero al no saber qué decir se preguntó por qué diablos no había pensado en ello antes. Draco carraspeó un poco mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—Ayer olvidé pasarme por la sección de bebidas alcohólicas del supermercado —dijo, levantando la botella—. Hoy he ido de nuevo y ahora tengo vino. No es que acostumbre a beber pero… creo que nos hará bien —él la miraba con expresión extrañada, ella no sabía qué más decir—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Draco se echó a un lado en respuesta.

—Estaba intentando hacer algo de cena —comentó, volviendo a la cocina.

Hermione olisqueó un poco a sus espaldas. ¿No olía un poco a quemado?

—Oh Merlín —murmuró, esquivándolo y corriendo a quitar la sartén del fuego cuando se percató de lo que era. Casi había roto la botella de vino al dejarla tan bruscamente sobre la encimera. Algunos pastelitos se habían caído de la bandeja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber él—. Sólo he hecho lo mismo que haces tú cuando quieres cocinar algo.

—Sí, pero yo no dejo la sartén en el fuego sin estar pendiente de ella. Podrías haber incendiado todo el edificio —Hermione trató de separar las pechugas de pollo del teflón de la sartén con una espátula de cocina—. ¿Tampoco le has puesto aceite?

Él se rascó la cabeza con una mano mientras se acercaba.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí —respondió—. No entiendo estas cosas.

Hermione suspiró. Definitivamente debía mantener un ojo puesto en él si quería evitar que provocara algún desastre que pudiera costarles la vida. Intentó explicarle el modo correcto de cocinar en una vitro muggle y luego hizo una ensalada con lo que encontró en su frigorífico. Él no perdía detalle de su forma de cocinar, parecía completamente dispuesto a aprender ese tipo de cosas por si alguna vez ella no estaba y él necesitaba preparase algo de comer.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, frente a los platos y vasos que previamente él había puesto mediante magia. Luego abrió la botella y la hizo levitar para que vertiera su contenido en las copas.

Hermione no se acostumbraba a comer con él. Era extraño incluso haber añadido el detalle del vino a la cena, casi parecía una cita con todas sus letras. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y frunció mucho el ceño, aterrada por ese último pensamiento. Agradeció que Malfoy estuviera centrado en su cena y no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese gesto. Cogió su copa y le dio un gran y largo sorbo.

—No he tenido ocasión de disculparme por lo que pasó ayer —dijo al fin, balbuceando un poco al sentir su mirada clavada en ella de repente—. Siento mucho mi comportamiento. Es sólo que… es difícil, todo esto es una locura.

Él asintió, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

—Me alegra que te disculpes. Para mí tampoco es fácil, tu actitud sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Ella apretó los labios mientras removía la lechuga de su plato con el tenedor. No estaba acostumbrada a ser reprendida por nadie, mucho menos por Malfoy. Pero no podía protestarle nada porque en el fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón. Se limitó a aceptar su error y a cambiar de tema una vez zanjado el asunto.

—¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitabas de Hogsmeade? —podía sentir un nudo en la garganta al mencionar el lugar donde solía pasar las tardes de los fines de semana con sus amigos, cuando podían descansar de los estudios y salir a tomar algo al pueblo.

—La mayoría, sí. Todavía tengo que buscar unos zapatos más cómodos que los que uso diariamente. Incluso con hechizos acomodadores siguen siendo un poco incómodos para caminar todo el día —respondió, luego se llevó un trozo de pechuga a la boca.

—He visto una tienda de zapatos cerca de aquí mientras estaba fuera esta tarde. Podemos ir mañana si quieres —ofreció ella.

Draco pareció estar de acuerdo con su proposición.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó entonces, un poco entre dientes.

—¿Eh? —que Malfoy se interesara por cómo había ido su día no era algo usual, en absoluto—. Bueno, he caminado tanto que ahora no me siento las piernas. Pero no he descubierto nada que pueda servir para traer a todos de vuelta. He visto alguna que otra tienda a la que me gustaría echar un vistazo, así como un par de restaurantes donde me hubiera apetecido comer… pero todas estaban cerradas, así que…

El rubio terminó de tragar la comida de su boca antes de responder.

—Una simple reja muggle no es nada para el poder de nuestras varitas —comentó, intentando sonar desinteresado—. ¿Qué te impide volver a por la tuya?

Hermione dejó de masticar para mirarlo fijamente. Ninguno habló durante un buen rato. Parecía que su pregunta definitivamente iba a quedar sin respuesta cuando ella habló de nuevo.

—Es complicado.

Pudo apreciar cómo Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no poner los ojos en blanco frente a ella.

—Yo soy el que ha nacido y crecido en el mundo mágico. Tu paso por él sólo ha durado siete años. Se supone que es a mí a quien debería afectar más el hecho de volver.

Hermione podía sentir los latidos de su corazón empezar a retumbar tras sus orejas. Que él quisiera saber continuamente las razones por las que no volvía a por su varita le ponía de los nervios. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender que no se sentía preparada? ¿Qué todo eso era muy reciente? ¿Que podía derrumbarse fácilmente si volvía antes de darse un tiempo para asimilar las cosas?

Sus mejillas habían empezado a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza y su respiración cada vez era más arrítmica.

—No creo que puedas entenderlo —logró murmurar, visiblemente incómoda, mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato y se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.

Él cogió la varita de encima de la mesa y sin preguntarle si había terminado de comer la movió para que los platos y los cubiertos volaran hasta el fregadero. Dejó las copas de vino e hizo que las galletas de Honeyduckes se desplazaran hasta la mitad de la mesa.

—He visto tu reacción cuando te dije que iba a ir a Hogsmeade esta mañana. Parecía como si te hubiera alcanzado un Petrificus Totalus por la espalda —Draco bebió un sorbo de su vino y cogió una de las galletas en forma de caldero—. Probablemente no lo comparta, pero puedo intentar entender lo que te pasa si me lo explicas.

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación Hermione no podía controlar la humedad de sus ojos por más tiempo. Éstos se enrojecieron y ella apartó la mirada mientras se mordía un labio. No estaba segura de si encontraría la voz necesaria en su garganta para volver a hablar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que me pase —balbuceó.

Draco le dio un mordisco a la galleta antes de inclinarse y apoyar los codos en la mesa.

—No entraba en mis planes hacerlo —confesó—. De hecho no me educaron precisamente en base a la empatía cuando era niño. Pero puedo intentar escucharte.

—¿Por qué…? —Hermione no sabía qué pensar, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío—. ¿Por qué ahora sí entra en tus planes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan mal cuando llegué a tu casa. Si te busqué fue para hacer algo juntos, no para quedarnos en casa llorando. Necesitamos pasar a la acción, pero no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo en tu estado —Draco empujó la bandeja de sus galletas preferidas en su dirección. Ella dudó unos segundos antes de coger una—. Tienes que recomponerte si quieres seguir adelante. Siempre he escuchado que comentar los problemas con alguien puede ayudar a que veas las cosas de otra manera. Bueno, no hay nadie más con quien puedas hablar aparte de conmigo.

A Hermione se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza con sus palabras.

—¿Existían psicólogos en el mundo mágico?

—Claro —dijo él, mirándola como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Había un ala bastante grande de psicología y psiquiatría en San Mungo. A menudo los magos y brujas solían volverse locos de repente. Un amigo de mis padres tenía muchos pacientes allí.

—Mi madre era psicóloga aquí —susurró. Tal vez tenía razón sobre lo de hablar abiertamente de lo que le preocupaba, pero lo cierto es que era una situación violenta hacerlo con Malfoy. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar sus palabras—. Echo de menos a mi familia. No reconozco el Londres donde crecí, tampoco me fue fácil caminar por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts y las calles vacías de Hogsmeade el primer día de esta pesadilla. Extraño los abrazos sinceros y las sonrisas de mis amigos. Me siento sola desde que todo esto empezó y temo no saber recomponerme.

—Sin embargo decidiste volver aquí en vez de quedarte en el mundo mágico.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración antes de morderse el labio de nuevo y mirarlo con preocupación. ¿De verdad necesitaba contarle aquello? Los recuerdos con el que había sido la persona más importante en su vida eran los que tenían más peso en su cabeza… Quizás tampoco perdía nada si lo dejaba salir de una vez por todas. Tal y como había dicho Malfoy, él era el único con el que podía hablar después de todo.

—La noche en la que todo pasó… Ron y yo… —decidió ahorrarse los detalles, él no necesitaba saberlos—. Ron y yo decidimos formalizar nuestra relación. Íbamos a decirles a todos que estábamos juntos… después de tanto tiempo. El mundo mágico me recuerda demasiado a él.

Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro sin previo aviso. La humedad de sus ojos le impidió ver cómo Draco apretaba los puños sobre la mesa.

—Creo que necesitas despejar la mente, dejar de pensar tanto en… eso —su voz de repente sonaba mucho más distante, casi ruda—. ¿Hay algo que siempre hayas querido hacer? Algo a largo plazo me refiero, algo que pueda mantenerte ocupada una buena parte del tiempo.

Hermione pensó en ello durante unos segundos, luego mordió la galleta que tenía en la mano. Unas migas cayeron sobre su regazo. Ella miró hacia abajo para quitárselas, pero sus ojos se toparon con el logo de la universidad de Londres de su sudadera. Acababa de recordar algo que definitivamente llamaba su atención.

—Bueno, siempre tuve curiosidad por estudiar una carrera universitaria muggle.

Draco bebió más vino mientras la miraba por encima de su copa.

—Pues tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. ¿Crees que eso pueda ayudar a que te centres de nuevo?

Hermione entreabrió un poco los labios. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente ni un segundo que podía emplear su tiempo en hacer algo que le gustara en vez de seguir auto compadeciéndose y pensando demasiado.

Clavó sus marrones ojos en las finas y alargadas facciones de su compañero mientras éste se servía más vino. Tal vez hubiera dado con la clave. Sí, quizás sólo necesitaba una distracción para volver a encontrarse en medio de tanto caos.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un lindo review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 16/02/2018_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Recomendación musical: "Cry baby", Melanie Martinez.**

PD: Gracias Sandra, mil gracias por tu ayuda. Eres la mejor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 :**

* * *

 **Día 16** **.**

Hermione se despertó de manera sobresaltada con el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta de entrada. En la habitación ya había empezado a entrar una cálida claridad por la ventana, pero los atronadores porrazos que se escuchaban de fondo hacían que el momento se sintiera como una película de terror.

Hermione se levantó de un salto con el corazón encogido en un puño debido al susto. No sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba segura de que debía ser algo bastante grave para que Malfoy estuviera aporreando su puerta y despertándola de esa manera. Sin ni siquiera calzarse las zapatillas, Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo y recorrió el apartamento hasta la puerta principal, la cual abrió tan rápido que se vio el puño del rubio a medio centímetro de su rostro, a punto de golpearle con fuerza. Ella se echó para atrás justo a tiempo y Malfoy puso una mueca en el rostro al contemplar su cara de por la mañana.

Hermione, todavía con el corazón taladrándole el pecho, lo miró fijamente con los labios entreabiertos mientras esperaba que dijera aquella razón tan urgente por la que golpeaba su puerta con tanto ímpetu. Esperaba algo de suma importancia, un descubrimiento que hubiera hecho durante la noche, una pista que explicara el porqué de lo ocurrido con el mundo… algo de peso que justificara haberla despertado con tanto escándalo y haberle dado tremendo susto.

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando lo vio tomar aire para hablar por primera vez aquella mañana.

—Me prometiste llevarme a una tienda de zapatos —dijo de manera despreocupada.

Hermione abrió tanto la boca que tuvo la sensación de que se le iba a descolocar la mandíbula de un momento a otro. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió el rostro con ellas para tratar de calmarse, el sobresalto y la angustia que había llegado a sentir en sólo unos cuantos segundos habían sido muy reales. Desplazó las manos hasta su pelo y respiró profundamente por la nariz para luego soltar el aire por la boca. Acto seguido volvió a mirarlo, esperando en su puerta con cara de tranquilidad y el típico porte característico de los Malfoy. Espalda recta, hombros cuadrados, barbilla levantada. Ella apenas podía contener los temblores de sus piernas y hacer que su cuerpo se irguiera y no pareciera ir hundiéndose poco a poco. Hermione volvió a dar un suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Era necesario tanto escándalo? —preguntó, irritada.

—Llevo bastante rato aquí fuera —se excusó él—. He llamado como las personas normales cuatro o cinco veces, pero no abrías la puerta —Hermione todavía lo miraba con incredulidad—. Son las nueve y media —añadió Draco, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

—¿Y por qué diablos me despiertas tan temprano?

Ahora era el turno de él de darle una mirada extrañada.

—¿Temprano? Son las nueve y media —recalcó—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Hermione soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

—¿Qué otra cosa hay que hacer aparte de buscarte unos zapatos nuevos?

—Tú tienes que ir a la universidad muggle y yo tengo que volver a Hogsmeade a por algunas cosas más.

La chica se dejó caer un poco sobre la puerta.

—¿No pueden esas cosas esperar un rato? —preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

Él rodó los ojos, de repente aburrido de esa conversación.

—Vamos Granger, hay que aprovechar el día. No puedes levantarte todos los días a las dos de la tarde.

—¿Desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Malfoy?

—Desde que tú no eres capaz de darte cuenta por ti misma —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos—. Escucha, puedes poner de tu parte y aceptar que necesitamos pasar a la acción o puedes dejarte caer en la cama y pasarte las horas lamentándote por todo. Es tu decisión, pero tómala de una vez porque si te decantas por la segunda ten por seguro que no voy a perder más tiempo esperando a que reacciones.

Hermione frunció los labios y el ceño al mismo tiempo, no sabía describir la sensación que había empezado a recorrer su cuerpo de lado a lado. ¿Enfado? ¿Rabia? Fuera lo que fuera, hizo que reuniera todo su coraje y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Sólo le tomó un par de segundos relajar la expresión después de eso. Todo aquello la había convertido en una persona odiosa, ella misma era consciente de eso. Odiosa e inmadura. Miedica, perezosa. En definitiva, todo aquello que siempre había criticado. No se reconocía.

Sólo habían transcurrido unos segundos desde que había cerrado la puerta y todavía no había escuchado pasos en el rellano que le indicaran que Malfoy se había ido. Respiró profundamente por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta.

—Te veo abajo en diez minutos —dijo lo suficientemente en alto como para que la escuchara. Otra puerta se cerró muy cerca poco después.

* * *

Ayudar a Malfoy a encontrar unos zapatos que cumplieran todos sus requisitos y que además fueran cómodos resultó ser una tarea algo más agotadora de lo que había esperado. Él desechaba sus propuestas si no le gustaba el color, si la puntera no era lo suficientemente alargada o si el material no era de su total agrado.

Mientras él se probaba otro estilo de zapatos Hermione decidió darse una vuelta por la tienda. Cogió unos zapatos deportivos de color rosa chillón, se los puso y metió sus antiguas y roídas deportivas en la mochila, sin el valor suficiente para dejarlas allí abandonadas. Aunque se notaba el paso de los años en ellas, al fin y al cabo habían sido un regalo de sus padres.

Malfoy arqueó una rubísima ceja cuando ella se acercó de nuevo, pero Hermione obvió su gesto. Le daba igual que el chándal que llevaba fuera de un color naranja suave y que los zapatos que había elegido no pegaran para nada con su vestimenta. Era estúpido ponerse exquisitos en ese sentido teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales.

Después de un buen rato de poner la tienda patas arriba, Hermione alzó los brazos al aire a modo de rendición. Estaba claro que él no iba a conformarse con cualquier cosa y ella no lograba entender por qué seguía empeñándose en mantener intacta su imagen. ¿A quién quería impresionar, si ya no había nadie que se sorprendiera al enseñarle sus nuevas adquisiciones? Ya no podía fardar de poseer cantidades ingentes de dinero, tampoco nadie iba a girar la cabeza para mirarlo al pasar. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Ambos decidieron que ya no tenían mucho más que hacer allí y decidieron separarse para hacer lo que habían pactado por la mañana. Acordaron verse de nuevo en sus apartamentos para la hora de comer y comenzar un nuevo día de búsqueda conjunta después de haber almorzado.

Hermione se topó una última vez con sus penetrantes ojos antes de desaparecerse. Cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo estaba en medio del campus de la ciudad. Se paseó por él dando pequeños pasos, tomándose su tiempo para descubrir los edificios, para trazar en su mente un mapa que incluyera cada facultad… y finalmente optó por echar un vistazo a la de Sociología. Siempre le había llamado la atención el estudio de la sociedad muggle, pero acababa de darse cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente. La facultad estaba cerrada, al igual que todas las demás.

—Maldita sea.

Hermione maldijo un par de veces más antes de intentar buscar una solución. ¿Cuándo iba a asimilar que todo se había ido a la mierda por la noche y que la mayoría de edificios de la ciudad estaban cerrados? ¿Cuándo iba a reunir la fuerza necesaria para ir a por su varita? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de comportarse de manera tan estúpida?

Sin pararse a pensárselo dos veces, Hermione cogió una piedra del pequeño espacio verde junto a la entrada y la lanzó contra la ventana más cercana. Ésta se rompió en pedazos y ella hubiera jurado que el ruido hizo un poco de eco a lo lejos. Limpió un poco los restos que habían quedado en el poyete y, con mucho cuidado, entró dentro.

* * *

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer de arriba abajo su columna vertebral cuando se apareció en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación. Se sintió clavado al suelo, como si la gravedad pesara más que nunca contra su cuerpo y le impidiera moverse a su antojo. Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro antes de iluminar la habitación por arte de magia. Con su varita todavía en la mano, la movió en dirección a la pared del fondo e hizo que un número del calendario allí colgado se tachara solo. 16 de marzo. 16 días desde que todo comenzó.

Echó un vistazo a los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado el día anterior. Luego miró el reloj de pared. Las once. Todavía tenía un par de horas por delante para intentar arreglarlo… aunque ni siquiera supiera por dónde empezar.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Draco hincó ambas rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó sobre la caja envuelta en terciopelo.

* * *

Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de pasearse brevemente por los pasillos de la facultad antes de que un agudo y repentino dolor le hiciera doblarse por la mitad y tener que agarrarse a una columna que tenía a mano. El pantalón de chándal que llevaba puesto ahora tenía una gran mancha de color rojo intenso a la altura de su zona íntima. No se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Se encontraba tan aturdida por el dolor que no esperó ni un solo segundo a recuperarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apareció de nuevo en su apartamento.

Una vez allí tiró la ropa al suelo y se metió en la ducha a pesar de que no lograba mantenerse completamente erguida. Se lavó minuciosamente mientras intentaba soportar la tortura a la que le estaban sometiendo sus ovarios. Se secó, se puso una muda nueva y abrió el paquete de compresas femeninas que había cogido del supermercado unos días antes. Luego se vistió con las prendas más holgadas y cómodas que encontró y se puso a buscar por toda la casa en busca de medicamentos. Moverse era definitivamente un suplicio, pero debía encontrar algo que calmara su dolor. Se agachó para buscar en los cajones del salón, se estiró para mirar en los estantes del baño… En vano. No había rastro de medicinas en ningún lado.

Con gruesas lágrimas de derrota resbalando por su rostro, Hermione se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyó una mejilla en la fría mesa. Estaba rendida, perdida, y eso era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de derrumbarse. El periodo. Ahora que sabía que seguramente nunca tuviera hijos le daban ganas de arrancarse los ovarios y lanzarlos por la ventana.

Siempre había sufrido de periodos bastante dolorosos, herencia de su abuela por parte de padre, pero siempre había tenido a su disposición pociones cien por cien efectivas proporcionadas por Hogwarts a sus alumnas. Los dolores se iban a los pocos segundos de ingerirlas y tú volvías a estar como nueva en un momento… pero ahora no disponía de ellas. Ni siquiera tenía medicinas muggles para tratar de aliviar sus cólicos.

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente. Todo eso le superaba y no encontraba la manera de recomponerse. Se sentía destrozada, sin un propósito ni un destino.

Miró el reloj. Ya casi era la una de la tarde. Se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta que daba al rellano. No soportaba el dolor. O encontraba algo que lo calmara o terminaría tirándose ella misma por la ventana. Entró en el apartamento abierto de Draco y se puso a buscar en todos y cada uno de los cajones que iba encontrando, removiendo en su interior con ambas manos. Después de unos minutos, en ese nuevo cuarto de baño había una cesta con cajas de medicinas en su interior. Con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente Hermione intentó hacer memoria para recordar cuál le decía su madre que debía tomar cuando estaba en casa por vacaciones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo la voz de Malfoy desde la puerta del baño.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a responder. Siguió buscando desesperadamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Se metió la pastilla en la boca y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para beber agua.

Los medicamentos muggles no eran tan efectivos como los mágicos. Sabía que iba a tardar un rato en hacer efecto, por lo que hizo a Malfoy a un lado y salió de allí, dirigiéndose al salón y tumbándose en el sofá con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué están todos los cajones abiertos? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—Estoy enferma —logró murmurar ella—. Necesitaba medicinas.

Draco notó el cambio en su vestimenta, así que optó por no hacer preguntas al respecto. Se sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y volvió todo a como estaba antes de marcharse por la mañana. Luego se quedó mirándola un momento por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué vamos a comer?

Ella se giró un poco, visiblemente incómoda y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Puse en tu carrito del supermercado paquetes de comida precocinada.

Draco lo sopesó un segundo, luego optó por sentarse en una silla cercana.

—Esperaré a que estés bien.

Ella chistó por lo bajo, pero luego ambos se quedaron en completo silencio durante un buen rato. No supo si había pasado media hora, una entera o dos, pero al final de lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad dejó de sentir ese dolor tan fuerte en su bajo vientre. Seguía teniendo molestia, pero ya no era igual. Ahora podía incorporarse y moverse con normalidad. Draco la siguió hasta la cocina y se apoyó contra la encimera mientras esperaba a que sacara las cosas del frigorífico.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Hermione de repente, poniendo una sartén en el fuego.

Draco se puso rígido.

—¿Qué?

Hermione lo miró, todavía con los ojos algo llorosos. Frunció un poco el ceño al percatarse de que ahora se sujetaba a la encimera con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de las manos se le habían vuelto blancos.

—En Hogsmeade —aclaró ella—. Dijiste que ibas a por algunas cosas más a Hogsmeade.

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder él—. He ido a por ropa. No he encontrado nada.

Ninguno habló más después de eso. Draco se limitó a verla cocinar y ella a estar pendiente de la comida. Luego ambos comieron en absoluto silencio. Draco clavó los ojos en su plato y Hermione lo hizo en el suyo. Era el almuerzo más incómodo de sus vidas.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 _Capítulo editado el día 16/02/2018_


	10. Capítulo 10

**NA : **Hola, hola. Perdón por el hiatus. ¿Todavía hay alguien interesado en esta historia? De ser así intentaré ser constante con las actualizaciones :P

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_ He editado todos los capítulos anteriores. También he añadido algún que otro párrafo nuevo narrado por Draco.

 **Recomendación musical:** "Take on me", A-ha.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

* * *

 **Día 35.**

Abril había llegado y los días habían seguido pasando monótonos y sin ninguna novedad. Hermione había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hojeando los libros que había en la biblioteca de aquella universidad, aunque para ello tuviera que entrar todos los días por una ventana rota y arriesgarse a clavarse algún cristal en las palmas de las manos. Pagaría el precio si hiciese falta. Ahora que por fin había encontrado algo que la hacía sentirse viva no iba a abandonarlo. Había empezado a levantarse cada mañana con más energía y con ganas de aprender algo nuevo. Pasearse por los pasillos de la universidad, aunque estuvieran completamente desiertos y sus pasos resonaran por todas partes haciendo eco, era algo que le proporcionaba una extraña paz interior. Definitivamente su lugar estaba allí donde hubiera un gran montón de libros que leer. Aprender algo todos los días era un placer indescriptible para ella, una manera de mantenerse firme y entera ante todo lo que estaba viviendo. Draco tenía todo el mérito por haber tenido la idea, al menos debía reconocérselo.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que hacía mientras ella estudiaba por las mañanas, pero tampoco es que le hiciera muchas preguntas cuando estaban juntos.

Ahora que Hermione se encontraba más dispuesta y positiva habían vuelto a quedar para salir a rastrear la ciudad, aunque ambos perdieran un poquito la esperanza con cada día que pasaba y no encontraban nada. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pero los dos lo sabían.

* * *

Era tarde, pero había algo en el ambiente que no permitía que Draco dejara de mirar aquella endemoniada caja. Parecía burlarse de él con cada segundo que pasaba, era como si conociera su angustia y se alimentara de ello. Como si realmente fuera capaz de eso. Parecía retarlo constantemente, y lo peor era que él siempre perdía en su juego.

Se puso en pie de un salto, todavía con los ojos clavados en ese objeto. El simple hecho de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daba escalofríos, pero ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo intentando arreglar todo aquello por su cuenta. Estaba claro que necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, aunque eso hiriera gravemente su orgullo de Slytherin. Lo bueno era que no se enteraría absolutamente nadie.

Curvando los labios en una mueca de desprecio y mirando la caja por última vez con la barbilla muy alta, se desapareció de aquella habitación.

La penumbra reinaba en cada rincón de ese nuevo lugar, pero no era nada que no esperara tratándose de las mazmorras. Draco movió su varita para encender las antorchas de las paredes e iluminar aquella estancia, aunque bien podría haberla recorrido a oscuras sin chocar con nada. Conocía su sala común como la palma de su mano.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del que había sido su cuarto compartido. Los delicados doseles de color verde claro sobre las camas seguían siendo los protagonistas de la habitación.  
Sin tiempo para permitirse flaquear, Draco no tardó en entrar y aprovechar para meter toda la ropa y pertenencias que había dejado allí en un baúl que posteriormente encogió al tamaño de una nuez.

Una vez que hubo salido de las mazmorras puso rumbo al lugar donde la única persona que la esperaba en Londres había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts: La biblioteca.  
Caminaba con pasos lentos y de vez en cuando se detenía a mirar por los ventanales del castillo. Fuera casi había anochecido así que supuso que el cielo de Londres no tardaría más de dos horas en apagarse. Sabía muy bien que en ese momento ella estaría esperándole en el rellano del edificio donde vivían. Tal vez ya llevara una media hora haciéndolo, quizás un poco más.

No se sentía demasiado mal por faltar a su palabra, lo hacía por un bien mayor… Aunque tal vez debería pensar en una buena excusa para evitar una posible discusión.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos se encontró dentro de la biblioteca sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de haber llegado. Miró las mesas distribuidas por el amplio lugar y por un instante pudo ver el recuerdo de Hermione sentada en una, con un montón de libros esparcidos frente a ella y ocupando los otros lugares. Sabía que le gustaba leer todos y cada uno de los libros de texto disponibles para estudio.

Aquella noche él rebasaría el límite establecido para los alumnos y se adentraría en la sección prohibida.

* * *

Hermione miró de nuevo su reloj de muñeca. Habían quedado hacía ya una hora y él todavía no había llegado. ¿Dónde podría estar? Ni siquiera se había dignado a dar señales de vida para cancelar el encuentro.

Cansada de esperar en el rellano, Hermione entró y miró en todas las habitaciones de su apartamento, luego bajó a la calle y gritó su nombre un par de veces a todo pulmón. Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el eco de su propia voz. ¿Podría haberse olvidado de que habían acordado verse aquella tarde para dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Tal vez, aunque no lograba imaginar qué cosa podría tenerlo tan entretenido como para eso.

Suspiró. No había rastro de él por ningún lado.

Pensando en el relajante y reconfortante baño que iba a darse tan pronto como llegara a su apartamento, se olvidó de Draco por completo y volvió a entrar en el portal del edificio.

* * *

 **Día 36.**

Hermione acababa de aparecerse de nuevo en su apartamento después de una fructífera mañana de aprendizaje autodidacta cuando unos golpes llamaron a su puerta. No se demoró en ir a abrirle. Después de todo sería interesante saber qué había estado haciendo desde que no tenía noticias de él.

Draco esperaba al otro lado con pinta de haber dormido realmente poco la noche anterior. No es que su cabello no estuviera perfectamente repeinado ni sus ropas desaliñadas, pero su rostro lucía un tanto desganado. Con los ojos un poco caídos, Draco asintió en su dirección y dijo:

—Siento mucho haber desaparecido ayer.

—Vaya —Hermione se apoyó en la puerta medio abierta y, con una sonrisa burlona, continuó—: Y yo que pensaba que al fin era la última persona en el mundo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron un poco hacia arriba.

—Me temo que no tienes esa suerte.

—Ya veo.

Ambos se miraron durante una milésima de segundo que pareció eterna.

—He venido para invitarte a comer a mi apartamento. Puedes tomártelo como una especie de disculpa si lo deseas.

—Eso suena genial —dijo Hermione, a quien acababa de abrírsele el apetito de repente—. Una disculpa a lo Malfoy. Seguro que soy la primera persona en comer de ese plato.

—Y también la última —apuntó él con convicción.

Cuando Hermione entró en su apartamento se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Había un olor delicioso inundando la habitación, pero curiosamente no lograba encontrar ningún plato ni en la mesa ni en la encimera.

—¿Dónde está la com…? —se detuvo al comprobar que Draco no estaba allí. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al salón, donde pudo ver que un par de deliciosos y todavía humeantes platos de espaguetis esperaban sobre la mesa de la terraza. También había pequeños panecillos y una rosa en un recipiente de cristal. Draco se encontraba sirviendo vino blanco en las copas de una manera demasiado servicial para tratarse de él—. ¿Qué celebramos?

Las palabras de Hermione sonaron cautas a la par que impacientes cuando llegó hasta él. Draco no se giró para verla, en lugar de eso tomó asiento sin esperar a que ella se acercara a la mesa.

—¿Es que hoy en día hay algo que merezca la pena celebrar?

—¿Una pista que pueda llevarnos a solucionar todo esto, tal vez?

—Como ya he dicho antes, no tienes tanta suerte.

—Al parecer tú tampoco —espetó ella, mirando los pequeños detalles sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él. El enorme e imponente reloj del Parlamento marcaba la una y media en ese momento. No podía dejar de pensar en que aquello parecía una cita en toda regla, y realmente podría haberlo sido si la persona con la que estaba compartiendo mesa hubiera sido otra muy diferente a Malfoy. Moviendo un poco la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento de su mente, miró su plato con atención. El Slytherin había aprendido a hervir pasta y hacer salsa sin provocar un incendio. Tal vez aquello sí que fuera algo para celebrar. Luego clavó la vista en la flor durante unos segundos—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto entonces?

Draco la miró a través de sus largas pestañas rubias. Era obvio que estaba cansado, pero aun así todavía le quedaban fuerzas para poner una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—No es que quiera que esto parezca algo que no es. Has estado tan bien últimamente que no quería que mi plantón de ayer afectara a tu estado de ánimo. Sólo quería compensarte por ello.

—No afectó en absoluto. Me dediqué ese tiempo a mí misma. Me di un baño y leí una buena novela por horas antes de dormir.

Draco levantó la vista de su plato, aunque su cabeza no se movió demasiado. La mirada que le dedicó le resultó un poco intimidante.

—Entonces supongo que todo esto ha sido para nada —dijo de manera fría y cortante.

—Supongo —respondió Hermione con un extraño y repentino sentimiento de culpa.

Ambos empezaron a comer en medio de un incómodo silencio hasta que el reloj marcó menos cuarto. La pasta resultó estar un poco pasada y la salsa algo insípida. Sin embargo, Hermione era capaz de valorar aquel gesto ahora que había dejado de estar tan a la defensiva con él… y tal vez también consigo misma. El paso de los días la había ayudado a ir aceptando su nueva situación, aunque poder refugiarse en los libros de la universidad había sido clave para su mejora.

—Gracias por esto —dijo con sinceridad mientras lo veía levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse al muro más alejado de la terraza. Ya no había comida en sus platos y las copas estaban medio vacías.

—Ha sido lo peor que he comido en mucho tiempo —respondió él, rodando los ojos.

Hermione también se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —preguntó, ya que él no parecía por la labor de comentárselo ni siquiera por encima. Seguramente su mente volara a otra parte mientras él hablaba, pero no estaba de más mostrar un poco de interés por la única persona que quedaba a su lado.

—Fui a Hogwarts —respondió él con toda naturalidad—. Quería encontrar algún libro que pudiera sernos de ayuda, pero por supuesto no encontré absolutamente nada.

Aquello era una burda mentira, pero Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar la verdad que las palabras salieron de su boca sin ni siquiera necesitar unos segundos para pensarlas. Sí que había encontrado algo interesante, pero ese algo se encontraba oculto en una de las baldas más altas del armario del dormitorio.

Hermione se había puesto rígida cuando la miró. Sus ojos se habían abierto mucho debido a la sorpresa y sus labios se habían separado levemente para tomar aire, como si de un momento a otro hubiera experimentado una sensación de asfixia repentina. Arqueando una ceja comprobó que había palidecido considerablemente. Su respiración se había vuelto más irregular y su flujo sanguíneo había empezado a acelerarse.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —espetó casi sin aliento.

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo de manera interrogante.

—¿Habrías venido?

—No, pero…

—¿Entonces?

Que la interrumpiera provocó que la ansiedad volviera a presionar su pecho como había hecho los primeros días. ¿Realmente quería que siguiera estando bien o era todo pura palabrería?

—No —repitió, intentando calmarse—, pero te habría pedido que me trajeras algunas cosas.

Draco rodó los ojos. Podía ahorrarse escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decirle, así que metió la mano en el interior de su túnica y sacó una varita. _Su_ varita. Los ojos de Hermione casi se le salen de las órbitas.

—Toma y calla.

Los brazos de Hermione se abalanzaron a su cuello en un acto reflejo que ninguno de los dos vio venir. La fría piel de Draco contrastaba tanto con el ardiente tacto de la chica que ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos ante el súbito cambio de temperatura. Eran perfectamente capaces de sentir el corazón del otro latir junto al suyo propio, de percibir el aroma que desprendían sus enredados cuerpos y sentir sus respiraciones aceleradas. La suavidad y delicadeza de aquel breve abrazo les dejó una extraña sensación cuando se separaron. Hermione solo fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer cuando miró el desconcierto grabado en su rostro y la sangre empezó a fluir a borbotones a sus mejillas. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarse y su mente empezó a funcionar tan rápido que las sienes empezaron a dolerle bastante. Había abrazado a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy. Lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente no había sido producto de su imaginación… Pero había sido un impulso involuntario, ¿debía disculparse por ello?

Después de unos incómodos segundos en los que ninguno pudo apartar la vista del otro, Draco por fin pudo estirar el brazo y tenderle su varita. Hermione la cogió por el otro extremo con extrema delicadeza. Había pasado más de un mes, no podía creer que volviera a tenerla entre sus manos… su vida sería mucho más fácil de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias —consiguió decir Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a verla sonreír mientras agitaba su recién recuperada varita y hacía que los platos sucios se dirigieran volando a la cocina.

Ninguno tenía la menor idea de que una misteriosa caja se agitaba violentamente en una oscura habitación muy lejos de allí.

* * *

 **Día 39.**

En los días siguientes no se mencionó el incidente ocurrido en la terraza. Los dos sabían que aquello era algo que debía quedar guardado en lo más profundo de su memoria. A ser posible debían olvidarlo por completo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Irónicamente ninguno podía dejar de pensar en ello. A Draco seguía perturbándole el hecho de haberla tenido tan cerca, de haber podido oler el aroma que desprendía su cabello y sentir el tacto de sus dedos en su nuca. Por su parte, Hermione recordaba aquel vergonzoso impulso cada vez que agitaba su varita.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana al Ministerio? —preguntó Hermione a medida que iban llegando a la zona de Camden Town. Necesitaba volver a hablar para dejar de pensar en su desliz—. Está claro que en la calle no vamos a encontrar nada. Aquí no hay nadie.

Draco gruñó un poco, aunque Hermione interpretó el sonido como una respuesta afirmativa. Era evidente que estaba cansado de caminar durante horas sin ningún rumbo fijo y sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Ambos llevaban estancados en la línea de salida desde que todo aquello empezó, no habían logrado avanzar ni un solo paso y eso era algo que resultaba frustrante.

Ambos siguieron caminando durante un rato más, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Draco no había estado nunca en aquel lugar de fachadas extravagantes y escaparates exhibiendo ropas casi grotescas. Vestidos voluminosos de todo tipo de colores, enormes botas negras con pinchos y camisetas con estampados estrafalarios. Los muggles podían ser muy extraños a veces.

La tarde estaba a punto de caer cuando Hermione se paró en seco y contuvo la respiración haciendo un sonidito muy agudo. Draco se giró enseguida.

—¿Qué?

Ella señalaba una puerta abierta en cuyo interior podía verse un tramo de escaleras muy estrecho que parecía bajar a algún lado.

—Ahí…

—¿Qué? —repitió el chico, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Hermione tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Ahí era donde trabajaba mi primo mayor —dijo al fin—. No recordaba que estuviera tan cerca.

Draco soltó un suspiro y sus hombros se hundieron al instante. Se había puesto tan tenso de repente que ahora sentía las consecuencias en su cuerpo. Esos latidos desbocados no iban a apaciguarse tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué tiene eso de relevante?

—Nada —respondió ella—. Pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me traía de vez en cuando.

Hermione se asomó un poco, pero enseguida empezó a bajar las escaleras sin previo aviso. Draco refunfuñó un poco antes de seguirla.

—¿Aprobaban tus padres que te trajera… a una mazmorra? —preguntó Draco cuando llegaron abajo.

El sitio estaba tal y como Hermione recordaba. No era el lugar más espacioso del mundo, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran unas ciento cincuenta personas… apretadas. No había ventanas por ningún lado y al fondo unos cuantos vasos reposaban sobre una estrecha barra. La mesa de mezclas de su primo estaba en la esquina de siempre, sobre un pequeño escenario, y unos grandes altavoces de no mucha calidad sobresalían de las sucias paredes.

—No es una mazmorra —le corrigió—. Es una discoteca.

—Tendrás que ser más específica si quieres que entienda eso —se quejó el rubio.

Hermione sonreía a medida que se acercaba a la mesa de su primo.

—Una discoteca era donde la gente joven iba a divertirse y a pasárselo bien con sus amigos.

—¿Los muggles encontraban esto mínimamente entretenido?

Ninguno pasó por alto el uso del tiempo pasado. Ya se habían acostumbrado a hablar así.  
Hermione suspiró.

—Sí. Podían beber alcohol y socializar con otras personas. Por lo general las discotecas ponían música reciente y la gente bailaba hasta la madrugada. Mi primo era el encargado de eso y de vez en cuando me traía para que correteara por aquí mientras él preparaba los temas para la noche.

La voz de Hermione se quebró un poco, pero no por ello dejó de subir al escenario. Lo hizo sin esfuerzo ya que apenas se elevaba unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo, aunque recordaba a la perfección que cuando era pequeña no podía subir sin la ayuda de su primo. Hermione tocó aquel aparato con las yemas de los dedos. Cuánto extrañaba esos días. La nostalgia de la niñez se acababa de mezclar con la melancolía de saber que él ya no estaba allí. Su pecho se sentía presionado de nuevo por la ansiedad y sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y dejó que saliera por su boca un par de segundos después. Se forzó a recordar que tenía dos opciones: Dejar que los recuerdos volvieran a hundirla o intentar sacar algo positivo del asunto.

Decidió que no iba a permitirse flaquear.

Hermione sólo tuvo que presionar un botón para que la música empezara a sonar en aquel lugar. Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, aunque ambos lo disimularon bastante bien. La música no estaba demasiado alta, pero de haber querido decirse algo hubieran tenido que hablar muy fuerte. La melodía siguió sonando unos segundos hasta que Hermione pudo reconocerla. Se trataba de "Take on me", del grupo A-ha. Fue el tema del momento durante su infancia, y aunque se sabía la letra de memoria la voz del cantante había desaparecido de la canción.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello, Hermione se bajó de un salto del escenario y empezó a dejarse llevar por la música. Aquel era otro impulso del que podía avergonzarse más tarde. Necesitaba olvidarse de que Malfoy seguía ahí, de que fuera el mundo se había ido a la mierda y de que todo apuntaba a que les sería muy difícil encontrar el motivo de la desaparición de todos de la faz de la tierra. Por no decir imposible. Se olvidó de todo, cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la transportara a una época feliz donde aún no tenía que preocuparse por encajar en un mundo completamente nuevo y paralelo al suyo, donde sus padres la arropaban por las noches con cariño después de haberse pasado la tarde bailando las canciones que le ponía su primo mayor. Su cuerpo se movía suavemente, parecía fluir con el ritmo y fundirse en sus notas. Lo sentía libre, se sentía volar. Al fin.  
A medida que la canción seguía sonando ella se dejaba llevar un poquito más. Cantaba la letra en su cabeza y movía los labios levemente. Agitaba las caderas y los hombros, se llevaba las manos al cabello y las enredaba en él de una forma un tanto sensual, aunque ella ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello.

Draco la observaba bailar de espaldas. Sabía que no se giraba porque él estaba ahí, pero casi podía imaginar su rostro de todas formas. Los ojos cerrados. Los labios cantando la letra que él nunca escucharía. Se permitió mirarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. El arranque de aquel baile había sido una sorpresa al principio, no podía negarlo, pero estaba resultando ser todo un espectáculo. Y debía admitir que lo era en el buen sentido de la palabra. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero así era. Su corazón se había agitado un poco con un atisbo de emoción al verla. Era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante a la vez.

La miró moverse hasta que la melodía cesó por completo. A la canción la siguió otra del mismo estilo, pero Hermione ya no bailaba. Se había quedado clavada en el suelo con los brazos cayendo pesados a sus costados. Tardó un par de minutos en mover un poco la cabeza y caminar unos pasos hasta la pared más alejada. Arrancó un papel que había allí colgado y se quedó mirándolo durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego se giró lentamente y clavó sus marrones ojos en él. Sus hombros subían y bajaban demasiado rápido debido a la agitación del baile. O al menos eso había creído él. Granger no dejó de mirarlo mientras se acercaba con el rostro pálido y los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. Cuando llegó a su altura y le tendió el papel con dedos temblorosos, Draco pudo ver el rostro sonriente de un chico pelirrojo bajo un encabezado que anunciaba un concierto a piano el día 1 de marzo a las diez de la noche.

Draco y Hermione miraron el piano que había pasado desapercibido en la otra esquina del escenario. Todo el mundo había desaparecido la noche del 1 de marzo sin dejar rastro alguno, pero por una extraña razón ese chico todavía se reflejaba en aquel cartel. Era la primera persona que habían visto desde entonces.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review aunque no lo merezca?**  
 **Cristy :D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**NA : **No hay excusa, soy lo peor xD Solo espero que todavía haya gente esperando actualización :D

 **Recomendación musical:** "Burn", Ellie Goulding.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

* * *

 **Día 39.**

Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en ese cartel, como si realmente esperaran encontrar la solución a aquel problema de repente. Ni siquiera pestañeaban mientras miraban el rostro de aquel chico, todavía sin salir de su asombro. No se había desvanecido del papel, y eso significaba que todavía había gente ahí fuera. No eran los únicos, no estaban solos.

Hermione estaba sintiendo un torbellino de emociones recorrer su cuerpo en aquel momento. Querían gritar, llorar, correr, saltar… y todo al mismo tiempo. Toda esa adrenalina concentrada en su pecho incluso podría haber provocado que repitiera el incómodo abrazo a Malfoy de unos días atrás, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera escuchado un inesperado carraspeo al otro lado del local.

Se giraron bruscamente ante el sonido que provenía de las escaleras. El ritmo cardíaco de Hermione empezó a desestabilizarse al percatarse de la repentina presencia de aquella persona. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que necesitó tomar una bocanada de aire.

 _¿Ronald? Ronald, ¿eres tú?_

Aquellas preguntas se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente. Se sentía tan sobrecogida que ni era capaz de articular palabra ni de apartar sus ojos de los rizos pelirrojos de su cabello.

La música, que había estado sonando todo ese tiempo, finalmente cesó por completo. Notó entonces que Malfoy ya no estaba a su lado. Supuso que seguramente hubiera ido a apagarla.

Aprovechó el momento para acercarse a aquella persona. Con cada paso que daba podía ver cosas que le recordaban a Ron, como el aspecto desaliñado de su cabello o las pecas atravesando su rostro… pero también podía ver algunas diferencias. La nariz de aquel chico no era tan respingona, sus orejas eran algo más pequeñas y el color de sus ojos definitivamente no era el azul en el que ella solía perderse un tiempo atrás.

Merlín, parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez.

Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de Ronald, pero ahora, a tan solo unos pasos de él, podía confirmar que estaba equivocada. Llenó de aire nuevamente sus pulmones y se armó de valor para articular las palabras que rondaban su cabeza.

—No eres una alucinación, ¿verdad?

Quería comprobarlo. Solo quería comprobarlo. Porque aunque una parte de ella se sintiera desconsolada por el hecho de que aquel chico no fuera Ronald, otra mantenía el entusiasmo por, al fin, haber encontrado a alguien más.

—No, creo que no —respondió, moviendo torpemente la mano a modo de saludo.

Hermione salvó la distancia que los separaba y, sin previo aviso, se enganchó a su cuello en un tembloroso abrazo. De nuevo volvía a perder el control sobre sus acciones, ¿pero acaso podía luchar contra las emociones que sacudían su cuerpo y su mente en ese momento? Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando que algo así sucediera que no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Se trataría todo de un sueño?

Sintió los brazos del chico aferrarse a su cintura, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo. No, por descontado que no estaba soñando.

—No puedo creerlo —logró balbucear al separarse de él—. Eres real.

—Sí, y menudo recibimiento —respondió con vergüenza—. ¿De dónde habéis salido? Sinceramente, ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida.

—Llevamos días rastreando cada rincón de la ciudad —explicó ella, girándose hacia Malfoy—. El esfuerzo por fin ha dado resultado.

El rubio se acercó a ellos manteniendo intacto su típico semblante inexpresivo. Hermione estaba segura de que compartía su alegría de haber avanzado en aquella pesadilla, aunque solo se tratara de un pequeño paso… pero también sabía que él no era alguien que expresara sus emociones tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó. Luego le tendió una mano al chico, quien se la estrechó con firmeza.

—Vivo arriba —respondió entonces, señalando al techo con un dedo—. He bajado en cuanto he escuchado la música.

—Nosotros acabábamos de encontrar el cartel que anunciaba tu concierto —comentó Hermione, su voz todavía con un deje agudo debido a la emoción.

—¡Lo sé! Estaba todo listo, esa misma tarde había estado aquí para prepararlo todo… pero cuando llegó la hora y bajé, no había nadie —rememoró, casi con emoción—. Esperé, esperé y esperé. Llegué a pensar que a nadie le interesaba mi música, pero luego salí fuera y tampoco vi a nadie. Ni siquiera estaba el portero que se suponía que debía controlar el tema de las entradas. De un momento a otro, las calles que solían estar llenas de vida se habían convertido en un escenario desolador.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, asimilando que aquella situación era completamente real, por muy descabellada que pareciera.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Draco con seriedad. Habían encontrado a otra persona, sí, pero si no tenía ideas nuevas que aportar para intentar solucionar aquello, en realidad seguían en las mismas.

Y como si hubiera podido leerle la mente, el chico dijo:

—¿Queréis subir a mi casa? Podríamos hablar sobre todo esto más tranquilamente —ofreció—. Y puedo hacer té.

Draco y Hermione se miraron a la vez. No tuvieron que decir ni una palabra para saber que estaban de acuerdo. Siguieron al pelirrojo fuera de aquella pequeña discoteca y entraron tras él en el portal colindante.

—¿Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo? —se interesó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras hacia su apartamento—. Esto pasó de madrugada, todos los supermercados están cerrados.

—Al principio empecé a robarle la comida a mi vecino —confesó, riéndose por lo bajo—. Luego descubrí un supermercado 24 horas, y desde entonces estoy arramplando con toda su mercancía. Puedo ofreceros unas pastas que traje ayer.

Tal y como había dicho antes, su casa estaba situada en el primer piso de aquel edificio, justo sobre la discoteca en la que acababan de estar. La puerta estaba abierta, así que solo hizo un gesto para invitarlos a entrar primero.

Hermione se quedó admirando cada detalle de aquel espacio. La sala de estar era pequeña, se atrevía a decir que podía tratarse de la mitad de la mitad de la del piso que ocupaba, pero aun así tenía mucha más alma que el sitio donde vivía. Ese lugar era mucho menos lujoso, pero definitivamente más personal en todos los sentidos.

Se paró frente a una pintura colgada de la pared. Le sorprendió que no estuviera enmarcada, pero luego supuso que la habría pintado él. Las pinceladas eran perfectas. Casi se sentía dentro de aquel hermoso paisaje de colores cálidos.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó, solo para salir de dudas.

—Exacto.

El chico se situó a su lado, entrelazó las manos a la espalda y fijó la vista en el lienzo.

—Tocas el piano, sabes pintar… ¿Qué otras cosas haces?

—Bueno, también canto. Hay quien dice que nunca se es lo suficientemente artista.

Draco se paseaba por la parte opuesta de la habitación, pero se estaba percatando de absolutamente todo. Podía ver la mirada sugerente del chico, y en respuesta, la sonrisa tonta de Hermione. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero sentía que había empezado a estorbar.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que él también le devolvía la sonrisa. Sí, el alborotado cabello y las ropas holgadas realmente le hacían parecer un "artista", no tenía que seguir alardeando de ello.

Draco les dio la espalda, decidido a ignorarlos mientras paseaba los ojos por los libros que se almacenaban desordenados en la estantería, pero sus risas eran tan molestas que hicieron sumamente difícil su tarea autoimpuesta de desoírlos. Los miró por encima del hombro. Parecía estar viendo de nuevo a Weasley y a Granger haciendo manitas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era ridículo, pero ese tipo se parecía bastante a él. Alto, delgaducho, pelirrojo y pecoso. Solo faltaba que también fuera pobre, y con esas pintas no podía asegurar lo contrario.

Draco decidió intervenir cuando la situación empezó a incomodarle demasiado.

—¿Dijiste que nos ofrecerías té?

Su voz hizo que él y Granger se separaran un paso al recordar que seguía allí.

—Oh, claro.

El chico se fue a la cocina y Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Hermione, que se había sentado en una esquina del roído sofá de la estancia. Después de asegurarse de que no podía verlo, sacó su varita y la agitó sobre el otro extremo para limpiar las migas de patatas fritas y galletas que había esparcidas por allí, luego volvió a guardarla y se sentó con disconformidad. Ella notó su expresión de repulsa.

—¿Por qué te sientas como si estuvieras en tensión?

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz, visiblemente molesto.

—No me gusta sentarme en sitios donde sospecho que hay chinches u otros parásitos similares. ¿Sería demasiado raro si insisto en tomar mi té de pie?

—Por lo que más quieras, no hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te avergonzaría?

Draco parecía estar jugando con ella, pero igualmente Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto que me avergonzaría.

—Entiendo —dijo él—. No quieres quedar mal con tu próximo ligue.

—¿Perdón?

El rostro de Granger se había tornado estupefacto. Antes de responder, el Slytherin miró con labios fruncidos el cuadro que había provocado tantas risitas tontas. Tampoco era tan bonito.

—Acéptalo, estás ligando en un mundo post apocalíptico —le dijo—. Prácticamente es un clon casi idéntico de tu novio, así que no está tan mal. Pero acabas de conocerlo, Granger, no corras tanto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, pero de esta última no salió ni una palabra. Simplemente se quedó así por unos segundos, con una expresión que sugería a gritos un "no-me-creo-que-hayas-dicho-eso". En el fondo sabía que su única intención era molestarla, así que trató de recomponerse de tal acusación y encontrar el momento perfecto para responder.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero si lo estuviera haciendo, definitivamente eso no te incumbe.

—Tampoco me importa —replicó él, y aunque claramente no la creía, decidió dejarlo estar. Había tonteado con demasiadas chicas como para saber diferenciar cuándo mostraban un interés meramente cordial y cuándo se sentían atraídas por alguien, pero Granger podía engañarse a sí misma si lo deseaba.

La tetera silbó en el cuarto de al lado y, poco después, volvió a aparecer el chico con varias tazas y un plato de pastas sobre una bandeja.

—Perdonad, hace tiempo que no recibo visitas —se excusó.

Hermione le rió la gracia. Aceptó la taza que le tendió con gentileza y la rodeó con las manos para calentarlas. Se notaba a leguas que a duras penas podía mantener los ojos alejados de aquellas facciones tan idénticas a las de Weasley.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber mientras Draco cogía la suya—. Con la emoción del momento hemos olvidado presentarnos como es debido.

—Michael. Michael Bright —respondió—. ¿Y vosotros?

—Hermione Granger.

—Draco Malfoy.

Ambos respondieron al unísono, cosa que solo hizo que tuvieran que repetirlo luego por separado.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

A pesar de que Michael estaba sonriendo, el rubio quiso fulminarlo con la mirada. O al menos hacerle sentir lo suficientemente incómodo como para que entendiera que con él no funcionarían ese tipo de bromas. Tal vez lo hubiera conseguido si Granger no hubiera intervenido inmediatamente para aliviar la tensión.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo estos días? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha podido pasar?

El chico se sentó entre ambos en el sofá, profiriendo un largo suspiro que sonó casi dramático.

—No mucho. Tocaba el piano y escribía mis pensamientos para distraerme. Quién sabe, si todo esto se acaba algún día, seguramente esos escritos valgan oro.

Draco bufó. Lo que creía, un muerto de hambre con aires de artista. Ellos estaban tan metidos en la conversación que ni Hermione ni Michael se percataron de su resoplido.

—También escribes… —la chica le dio un sorbo a su té, todavía humeante, y luego sonrió—. Yo he pensado en todo. Desde una invasión extraterrestre a un salto en el espacio-tiempo… No lo sé, en realidad estoy bastante perdida.

—Nadie está mentalmente preparado para encontrarse solo en el mundo de la noche a la mañana —apuntó el pelirrojo.

—Ojalá estar verdaderamente solo en el mundo en este momento.

Ambos miraron a Draco a la vez. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Discúlpalo, no es el ser más sociable del planeta.

—Así es, con todo esto estoy en mi salsa —dijo con sarcasmo.

Aquello provocó la risa de Michael, pero también una mirada de advertencia por parte de la Gryffindor.

—Si no fuera porque físicamente sois como la noche y el día, diría que sois hermanos.

—No, solo compañeros de… —los chicos enarcaron una ceja cuando se quedó callada de repente—, de la universidad. Compañeros de la universidad.

—¿Y qué estudiabais antes de que pasara esto? —preguntó. Draco desconocía el motivo por el que lo había mirado directamente a él.

—¿Qué estudiábamos? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Sociología —se apresuró a decir ella, fingiendo otra sonrisa para disimular el tic nervioso de su ojo.

—Qué extraño… —Draco y ella se tensaron en sus respectivos sitios. ¿Qué era lo que encontraba extraño? ¿Acaso no se había creído su mentira? Ambos lucharon internamente por conseguir que su nerviosismo no se hiciera demasiado evidente—. Las primeras personas que me encuentro y ya os conocíais de antes.

Hermione se hundió un poco en el sofá de puro alivio.

—Nosotros pensamos lo mismo en su momento, pero al parecer nada tiene sentido últimamente.

—Ya veo…

La conversación sobre las causas que habían provocado aquel desastre siguió, sin dar muchos frutos, hasta que las tazas estuvieron vacías y la habitación empezó a oscurecer.

—No hemos aclarado mucho, por no decir nada, pero gracias por el té —dijo Draco, levantándose con energía. Estaba claro que estaba deseando salir de aquel piso cuanto antes—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Vivís juntos? —se interesó Michael—. ¿Compartíais piso antes de esto, tal vez?

—Oh, no… pero como aparentemente solo quedábamos nosotros dos en la faz de la Tierra decidimos compartir el mismo bloque de apartamentos —aclaró ella a pesar de las evidentes muestras de aburrimiento por parte de Draco—. Podemos volver mañana, tal vez haya más gente ahí fuera así que cuantos más seamos en la búsqueda mejor.

—Me parece perfecto.

Draco observó con recelo cómo se levantaba y le tendía la mano para despedirse. Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa y estrechó su mano por mera educación. Luego puso los ojos en blanco cuando Granger le dio otro abrazo antes de irse. En pocos minutos, ambos se encontraron de nuevo en las desiertas y frías calles de Londres. Caminaron hasta un callejón cercano y se desaparecieron en sus respectivos apartamentos.

Draco no perdió tiempo en ponerse ropa cómoda. Llevaba toda la tarde queriendo hojear cuanto antes el libro que había traído de la sección prohibida, ya que tal vez pudiera encontrar una explicación al repentino descubrimiento de Bright aquel día. Quizás incluso fuera clave para revertir todo aquello y volver a la normalidad. No podía saberlo con seguridad, pero lo que sí sabía era que en el fondo no le daba buena espina. ¿Por qué era tan similar a Weasley? ¿Tenía eso algo que ver o solo estaba delirando?

Unos toques en su puerta le hicieron dar un respingo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en la lectura de aquellas líneas sobre las artes más oscuras del mundo mágico? Se puso en pie, escondió de nuevo el libro y se apresuró a abrir.

—He hecho la cena —Granger, que ahora tenía puesto el pijama y sostenía una fuente de cristal tapada con papel de aluminio, lo miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa—. Pensé que ya te habrías duchado. Puedo venir más tarde.

—No, pasa. Me he entretenido leyendo un libro —respondió él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. No sabía que vendrías.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —después de verlo negar con la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina y dejó la fuente sobre la encimera—. Creí que cenar juntos se había vuelto una costumbre para ambos. Es decir, sé que no disfrutas de mi presencia, pero si quieres dejar de hacerlo solo tienes que decírmelo.

Draco levantó un poco el papel de aluminio para ver aquello que olía tan deliciosamente bien.

—¿Tú disfrutas de la mía? —la chica, que había empezado a coger los platos para poner la mesa, se quedó muda con su pregunta. Draco sonrió burlonamente—. Es cierto, que no soy pelirrojo.

Le quitó los platos de las manos y los puso frente a cada silla. El resto de la mesa se puso sola con un simple movimiento de varita.

—No sé por qué dices esas cosas.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Parecía divertido, como si disfrutara el hecho de decir cosas sin sentido solo para irritarla. Hermione suspiró, se sentó frente a él y se apartó un poco de carne y ensalada. Decidió no seguir dándole bola.

—No pareces contento de haber encontrado a alguien. Pensé que eso era lo que queríamos.

—Me alegraré cuando encontremos la forma de arreglar esto —respondió—. Es bueno saber que, al contrario de lo que pensábamos, no estamos completamente solos. Pero eso no soluciona nada.

—Bueno, para mí es un avance. Encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo —Hermione se metió un trozo de tomate en la boca, empezando a masticarlo mientras veía a Malfoy entrecerrar un poco los ojos. Cuando finalmente tragó, dijo—: ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te refieres a… tú y yo?

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? —la Gryffindor frunció el ceño con desconfianza—. ¿Qué ocurre? Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Él parecía vacilante, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si la mejor opción era responder a su pregunta o quedarse callado. Después de unos largos segundos mirándose entre sí, decidió sincerarse.

—Te he ocultado algo.

Esa vez fue el turno de Hermione de entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata?

Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa. No había probado un solo bocado, ni siquiera se había servido nada en su plato. Hermione lo observó levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero se quedó sentada unos segundos más antes de decidirse a seguirlo. Cuando llegó al salón, Malfoy miraba fijamente un libro que sostenía con excesivo mimo entre sus manos.

—Ayer, cuando fui a Hogwarts, sí encontré algo que pudiera ayudarnos a solucionar este problema.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, casi con miedo. Cuando llegó a su lado, leyó con cuidado las palabras doradas que se acentuaban en la negra portada.

—Tenebris magicae: Secreta occultatum —murmuró.

—Es latín —aclaró él.

—Sé que es latín. Significa "Magia oscura: Secretos ocultos" —Hermione se tomó la libertad de quitarle el libro de las manos. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera y empezó a pasar las siguientes en silencio. Luego, cuando volvió a cerrarlo, miró al Slytherin directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Draco volvió a tomarlo, separándose de ella y sentándose en la mesa del salón.

—Pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, y todavía lo pienso… pero con la novedad de Bright, no sé. Tal vez sea más efectivo si un segundo par de ojos relee lo mismo que yo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, abriendo el libro por la primera página. Se había sentido herida por su falta de confianza inicial, pero al menos había terminado confesando.

—Siempre es mejor trabajar en equipo —dijo.

—No es eso lo que nos enseñan en Slytherin.

Ella asintió para dar por concluida la conversación y, acto seguido, ambos se sumergieron en sus líneas. Sin embargo, Hermione apenas podía concentrarse en la lectura, y no precisamente porque le resultase difícil el latín. Su antebrazo estaba pegado al de Malfoy, quien sí parecía realmente centrado en lo que leía. ¿De qué otra manera hubiera permitido aquel inusual contacto sin perder los estribos? Hermione disimuló una profunda respiración. No, en realidad tal vez no entrara en cólera si llegaba a percatarse de aquello. Al fin y al cabo, apenas lograba reconocerlo. Era extraño pensarlo, pero él había sido su principal pilar desde que todo comenzara. Si no la hubiera buscado, ella seguramente seguiría recluida y llorando por las esquinas de la casa de sus padres. No sabía si habría encontrado la motivación suficiente como para salir de debajo de las sábanas y empezar a dominar la situación. Ahora era capaz de levantarse por las mañanas, de vestirse, de comer. Malfoy incluso le había sugerido visitar la universidad frecuentemente para encontrar la motivación que necesitaba.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido debido a la concentración. Se permitió hacerlo por más tiempo del necesario, más tiempo del que jamás hubiera imaginado. Se mordió un labio de manera instintiva. Físicamente era lo opuesto a Ronald. ¿Interiormente? De eso ya no estaba tan segura. Porque sí, tenía que admitirlo por muy reticente que hubiera estado al principio, Draco Malfoy la había salvado de morir de pena. Todavía sentía su corazón encogerse al pensar en sus seres queridos, pero ya no lloraba. Ya no quería ser la siguiente en desaparecer, ahora estaba decidida a encontrar una solución a aquel desastre… y por mucho que él se apellidara Malfoy, por mucho que la odiara o se comportara de cierta manera en algunas situaciones, estaba segura de que sin él no lo hubiera conseguido.

—Gracias —aquella palabra rompió la quietud del momento, haciendo que él se encontrara con su mirada al girar la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —repitió—. Sé que no he sido muy racional últimamente. Solo quería agradecerte la paciencia.

La expresión de Malfoy no cambió ni un ápice, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que su antebrazo rozaba el de ella. Sus manos estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento. Draco la miró de nuevo, esta vez con esa mirada penetrante que conseguía helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

Si dos meses antes le hubieran dicho que estaría teniendo esa conversación con Malfoy, Hermione se hubiera echado a reír. Las vueltas de la vida. Un día es tu enemigo y al siguiente el único que, aun pudiendo irse, se queda a tu lado. Estaban sobreviviendo, y lo estaban haciendo juntos.

El hecho de que por alguna razón no pudieran dejar de mirarse hacía de aquella una situación bastante incómoda, pero tal vez hubiera logrado ponerse mucho peor si no hubieran sido interrumpidos en ese momento. Miraron hacia el balcón casi a la vez. Aquello había sido un grito, ¿verdad? Y parecía de una mujer.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hasta salir fuera, asomándose con violencia para mirar abajo, a la calle. Una chica caminaba por la carretera, entre los coches completamente inmóviles. Atónitos, la vieron secarse unas lágrimas antes de que volviera a repetir el grito de antes:

—¡¿Hay alguien?!

Se miraron un momento, él con sorpresa, ella casi enérgica.

—¡Aquí! —exclamó Hermione, moviendo una mano por encima de su cabeza para hacerse notar.

Cuando la chica miró hacia arriba, ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review para no volver a tardar otro año en actualizar? xD**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
